La Princesa Aeris
by EarisuStrife
Summary: Aeris y Zack estan prometidos, todo parece ir bien pero entonces un recien llegado cambiara sus vidas. Un joven de ojos azules que se ira ganando el amor de Aerith...pero...el a su vez no puede olvidarse de una amiga de la infancia llamada Tifa...
1. Una visita inesperada

_**1- Una visita inesperada**_

* * *

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo iluminando las verdes copas de los árboles pertenecientes al parque de La Ciudad Olvidada , la legendaria ciudad de los Ancianos. 

La ciudad había estado sumergida en las profundidades del mar hacía generaciones, prueba de ello eran los numerosos corales, perlas, y conchas esparcidas por el suelo. 

A la entrada de la ciudad había un camino que se ramificaba hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. El camino de derecha conducía hacia las casas del pueblo, casas pequeñas y acogedoras. Las casas estaban separadas unas de otras, todas ellas tenían un pequeño jardín cono numerosas flores. 

El sendero de la izquierda conducía a una sola casa, bastante más grande que las demás. Tras la casa había un lugar extraordinariamente bello, compuesto por una enorme fuente de cristal, y numerosos bancos de piedra. 

El camino principal de la entrada, llevaba a un majestuoso parque lleno de árboles. En medio de aquel bosque , siempre iluminado por los rayos del sol, existía un lago de cristalinas aguas. 

Alejado de las demás casas y comercios del valle, se encontraba el lugar más bello de La Ciudad Olvidada : el palacio. Para acceder a él, era necesario introducirse en una casa en forma de concha situada en el parque de la ciudad. Unas escaleras azules en forma de espiral, conducían a la entrada principal del palacio real, un palacio todo ello hecho de fino cristal El palacio parecía una isla, puesto que estaba rodeado de agua. Construido sobre una plataforma bastante alejada del palacio, un pequeño altar de piedra se elevaba sobre aquellas aguas. Cada vez que se quería acceder a éste altar era necesario ir en góndola, una pequeña barca amarrada al lado de la entrada principal del enorme palacio. Éste último tenía muchas ventanas, todas ellas enormes y con cortinas de seda. Las cortinas del palacio estaban apartadas en todas las ventanas,...en casi todas. En una ventana del palacio, en la más alta de todas, la cortina roja aún permanecía como la noche anterior. Una joven estaba durmiendo en ésta habitación. 

- Princeeesaaaaaa , despiertaaaaaaaa- dijo una voz bastante ronca. 

La chica abrió los ojos. Delante de ella se encontraba su mascota Nanaki, una especie de león rojizo. 

- Aeris, es hora de levantarse – le dijo Nanaki. 

- Ya voy- protestó la joven poniéndose en pie y apartando la cortina de la ventana. 

- ¿ aviso a e Elena?- sugirió Nanaki dirigiéndose a la puerta 

- Si, dile que entre.  
En ese momento apareció una chica rubia .Sonrió 

- Buenos días princesa Aeris- saludó la mujer. 

- Buenos días Elena¿qué ropa me aconsejas que me ponga hoy?- 

No sé ¿qué tal éste vestido rosa y esta chaqueta ? 

Os dejo- se despidió Nanaki  
Te veré luego - sonrió Aeris 

Aeris se vistió, y se sentó en una pequeña silla cercana a la ventana. Elena se acercó a ella con un peine en la mano y comenzó a trenzar su largo pelo . Una vez hubo terminado, adornó la trenza de Aeris con un lazo rosa. Aeris se levantó de su asiento, y tras despedirse de Elena, abandonó su habitación . Aeris no sabía que hacer, por ello no se movió de su sitio. De una cosa estaba segura: hiciese lo que hiciese primero, siempre haría lo mismo que el día anterior: levantarse, desayunar con Zack , pasar el tiempo, comer, pasar el tiempo, cenar, y estar con Zack . Día tras día, no hacía otra cosa. " supongo que esto es ser princesa"- se dijo Aeris tristemente. "me pregunto si cambiara algo cuando sea la mujer de Zack". Zack. Aeris comenzó a recordarle. "Zack es tan serio...- "suspiró Aeris. Pero luego sonrió al recordar su inconfundible "postura". La mano derecha en la cintura ,la mano izquierda en la barbilla, el pie derecho hacia adelante. Aquello le daba un aire gracioso, aunque Aeris no se lo había confesado nunca. Siempre adoptaba aquella postura cuando debía reflexionar. Aeris decidió ir a hacerle una visita a su prometido. 

- ¡Aeris¿ has dormido bien, cariño? preguntó Zack a su prometida al verla entrar en su habitación. 

- sí¿y tu? - le preguntó Aeris dándole un beso 

- he dormido estupendamente- le contestó Zack devolviéndole el beso. Y ahora, vámonos . 

Aeris y Zack se dirigieron rápidamente al comedor real, donde los reyes estaban desayunando. Al verlos entrar, los reyes sonrieron, se levantaron de su asiento y fueron a saludar a su hija y a su futuro yerno. 

- Aeris, buenos días hija- le dijo Ifalna dándole un beso de bienvenida. 

- Hola, Zack- dijo el rey al muchacho con una amable sonrisa 

- Hola señor. Acabo de recibir un informe de mis padres diciendo que aún somos más ricos . ¿Qué te parece , Aeris¡Ahora podremos ser los reyes más poderosos del reino! 

- Me parece bien- dijo Aeris , pero en su interior pensó. "ya lo está haciendo de nuevo, no sabe pensar otra cosa que en el dinero. ¿acaso se cree que por ser más rico lo voy a querer más?" 

- Aeris¿en qué piensas? – la interrumpió su madre. 

- Estaba pensando en nuestra boda- contestó mirando a Zack. 

- ¿hay algún problema? - preguntó su prometido extrañado 

- no, es solo que aun debemos hacer los preparativos 

- No te preocupes, aun faltan 15 días - replicó Ifalna. Ahora será mejor que os dejemos desayunar 

Y dicho esto, ella y su marido abandonaron el comedor. Los príncipes se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. Tras acabar, Aeris preguntó a Zack. 

- Zack¿qué te parece si me compro un vestido blanco para el día de nuestra boda? 

- Me parece que debería ser azul. Es mi color favorito. 

- Yo lo prefiero blanco- replicó Aeris un poco molesta 

- Querida, el azul realzará el verde de tus ojos- insistió Zack 

- Está bien, yo iré de azul pero tu tendrás que ir de blanco, sugirió Aeris 

- ¿ DE BLANCO? Pero , . . a mí me gusta el negro,... 

- y a mí el blanco. Tu decides- y dicho esto Aeris se levantó de la mesa. 

En ese momento, Nanaki apareció en la sala acompañado de un hombre alto , vestido de uniforme. Nanaki se acercó a Aeris mientras el hombre se acercaba a Zack. Sabía que a él no le gustaba que se acercara a su prometida,...aunque fuese su guardaespaldas. 

- Zack¿ qué piensas hacer ahora?- le preguntó Aeris 

- No lo se .Supongo que debo ocuparme de mi dinero. ¿qué harás tu? 

- Supongo que organizaré los planes de boda con mi madre. 

- Princesa,...¿deseas que informe a la reina de tu deseo?- le preguntó el hombre de uniforme. 

- No hace falta, Tseng ,- contestó Aeris.  
- Bien, entonces hasta lue ,...- comenzó Tseng , pero en ese momento se oyó una gran explosión, que retumbó en todo el palacio. 

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Aeris alterada 

- No lo se, vayamos a ver- sugirió Nanaki. Los demás le siguieron fuera del comedor. 

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala real, donde se hospedaban los reyes. 

- ¿ habéis oído eso?- preguntaron los reyes al verles llegar 

- Si, parece una gran explosión. Me pregunto que será- contestó Zack adoptando su "postura". 

En ese instante, un mensajero de la corte real, apareció en la sala. Tenía aspecto de estar agotado, como si hubiera andado km. Fue directo hacia el rey y le dijo: 

- Majestad, he de informarle de que la explosión que acaba de oír , proviene de las afueras de la ciudad. Se dice que una nave ha explosionado sin motivo ae. Ahora hay guardas alrededor de la nave. Me han dicho que debe acudir en seguida. 

- Si, ahora voy. ¿Venís?- preguntó Gast a su mujer, a su hija , a Zack , a Nanaki y a Tseng. 

- Si, será lo mejor- sugirió Aeris. - Vamos todos al bosque dormido. 

Al llegar al bosque, comprobaron que una multitud de personas se había agrupado alrededor de la destruida nave. Los guardas se aproximaron a los reyes y les informaron de que había tres personas en su interior. Aemente, muertas. 

- ¿Majestad, que debemos hacer?- preguntaron los guardas con preocupación 

- No creo que podamos hacer mucho- contestó Gast 

- Padre¡hay gente ahí dentro!- protestó Aeris 

- Probablemente estén muertos- dijo Zack sin inmutarse 

- pero¿y si no lo están¡Debemos ayudarles!- insistió la princesa 

- Está bien. Guardas, sacar a todo el mundo de la nave- dijo el rey dirigiéndose a los guardas 

Los guardas obedecieron Se aproximaron a la nave y con mucho cuidado consiguieron sacar a tres personas. Las dejaron sobre el suelo y comenzaron a inspeccionarlas. 

Eran dos hombres y una mujer. Los tres parecían muertos. Uno de los hombres aaba unos 30 años, mientras que el otro no aaba más de 20. El hombre mas viejo llevaba una gafas de piloto encima de la frente, y agarrado a éstas, una caja de cigarrillos semivacía . El otro chico era rubio, musculoso ,y llevaba una enorme espada a la espalda. La mujer, de unos 30 años de edad, llevaba unas gafas rotas, probablemente debido al fuerte choque. 

- ¿crees que están vivos? – susurró Nanaki a Tseng 

- No lo se- contestó éste cruzándose de brazos 

- Averiguadlo- ordenó el rey a los guardas  
- Si, majestad.  
Uno de los muchos guardas se acercó al más viejo de los hombres y le tomó el pulsó. 

Hizo lo mismo con la mujer y el otro hombre, y levantándose del suelo anunció : 

- Están los tres vivos, sólo se han desmayado 

- ¿que haremos con ellos?- preguntó Zack  
- No podemos dejarlos aquí- contestó Aeris  
- Bien, informemos de esto a Budenhaguen. El sabrá que es lo mejor.- ordenó Gast 

- Voy a buscarle- y dicho esto, Aeris salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Budenhaguen. Tras tomar el camino de la izquierda en el primer cruce de caminos, Aeris divisó la enorme casa a lo lejos. Aeris llamó a la puerta y casi instantáneamente un anciano la abrió. 

- Princesa¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Budenhaguen un tanto extrañado 

- ¿no te has enterado? Una nave ha aterrizado en el bosque dormido. Está destrozada, hay pasajeros dentro, están heridos, necesi...comenzó Aeris pero Budenhaguen la interrumpió 

- Calma, Princesa, no tan deprisa, no puedo seguirte. ¿ me lo puedes explicar de nuevo? 

- Una nave desconocida ha aterrizado en las afueras de la ciudad, ha quedado destrozada. Han comprobado que hay tres personas dentro, vivas. He venido porque tu eres el Cetra más sabio y el único que nos puede explicar que hacer con los heridos. 

- hmmmmmm, hmmmmmmmm- dijo el anciano pensativo. ¿con que el más sabio , ehhhhh? 

- si, y también el más viejo- dijo Aeris riendo 

- ¡Princesa! Vas a herir mis sentimientos- dijo Budenhaguen aando indignación. 

- Nos estamos entreteniendo- dijo Aeris. Vamos. 

Aeris y Budenhaguen se apresuraron a llegar al bosque dormido donde la gente les estaba esperando. Budenhaguen se aproximó a los heridos y tras examinarlos durante unos minutos se volvió a los reyes y les dijo: 

- Majestades, éstos heridos no son Cetras , sino humanos corrientes 

- ¿ Son peligrosos?- quiso saber Ifalna  
- Eso no puedo saverlo , aunque por sus apareciencias ,...lo parecen- contestó el anciano 

- Entonces no podemos arriesgarnos, debemos dejarlos aquí- sugirió Zack 

- ¿QUÉ¿Estás loco?- todo el mundo se volvió hacia la joven princesa 

- Aeris¿qué supones que debemos hacer?- quiso saber Zack 

- Debemos ayudarles, no podemos juzgarlos sin conocerlos¿verdad?- Aeris se volvió hacia sus padres 

- Aeris, no se si es una buena idea introducirlos en el palacio sin conocerlos- insistió Zack 

- Están heridos, y morirán si no los ayudamos 

- No es nuestro problema,..  
- ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible?  
- Ni tan siquiera son Cetras .  
- ¿y que? Me he cansado de discutir contigo, Zack. Y ahora quiero que me escuchéis. Aeris se volvió hacia una multitud de guardias que estaban alrededor de la nave 

- ¿ que quieres que hagamos, princesa?- preguntaron al unísono 

- Quiero que llevéis a éstos heridos a la enfermería de palacio. 

- Aeris, hija, creo que tienes razón - dijo Ifalna dulcemente 

- La tienes- dijo Gast acercándose a su hija. –Estoy orgulloso de ti, te has comportado como una reina, preocupándote de éstas personas de tal manera, sin importarte que no sean ni de la realeza, ni Cetras. Acabas de demostrar que cuando seas reina tratarás a todos tus súbditos de tal manera, si importarte que no sean ni de la realeza ni conocidos. 

- Padre, gracias- dijo Aeris sonrojándose  
- Aeris, perdóname. Lo siento- dijo Zack acercándose a su prometida 

- Está bien, te perdono Zack.- y Aeris besó a su prometido al tiempo que los guardas recogían los heridos del suelo 

- ¿ los llevamos a palacio? - quisieron saber los guardas 

- si, llevároslos a la enfermería- contestó Gast 

Una vez en la enfermería del palacio real, los guardas depositaron a las tres personas inconscientes en tres camas diferentes. El rey hizo llamar a un médico, que acudió de inmediato. Aeris, su prometido, los reyes, Tseng , Budenhaguen y Nanaki, observaban en silencio cómo el doctor atendía a sus pacientes. Después de varios minutos, el doctor se volvió hacia los reyes y dijo: 

- Éstas personas se recobrarán pronto. Han sufrido un gran impacto con la explosión y por ello se han desmayado. De aquí a un par de horas se despertarán, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo. 

- Bien, entonces avisadnos cuando lo hagan- ordenó Gast. 

- Vámonos- sugirió Zack.  
Todo el mundo se encaminó a la puerta menos Aeris, que estaba contemplando a los heridos. 

- ¿ Vienes Princesa?- preguntó Tseng a la joven 

- Me gustaría quedarme aquí un poco más, si no hay inconveniente- contestó Aeris mirando al doctor 

- Puede quedarse Princesa, pero no se acerque mucho por si acaso.- contestó éste colocándose las gafas. 

- ¿ Por que quieres quedarte? – le preguntó Zack a Aeris 

- No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer, además, me gustaría estar aquí si se despertaran- contestó ella acercándose a Zack y dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla. 

- Como quieras, te espero para comer en el comedor dentro de 2 horas. 

Todo el mundo abandonó la sala dejando a Aeris sola. La chica se acercó a la cama de la mujer, que es la que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Aeris examinó a la chica. Estaba inconsciente. Se acercó a la otra cama, colocada en el centro de la enfermería, donde reposaba el hombre más viejo. Tras mirarle, se aproximó a la cama más próxima a la ventana donde un joven rubio descansaba. Aeris se sorprendió al verle. Supo, que no era normal. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Aeris notó algo extraño en el rostro de aquel muchacho. Su cara tenía una expresión de sufrimiento, que a Aeris no soportaba. Parecía que estuviera sufriendo mucho y ella no podía ayudarle. Ninguna cura mágica podía hacerlo, ni pociones, ni colas de fénix. Aunque, tal vez un tranquilizante,... Aeris inmediatamente dio uno al joven y quedó satisfecha, al ver que ahora parecía más relajado Su dolor había acabado.(continuará) 

* * *


	2. Unos nuevos invitados

**Unos nuevos invitados**

* * *

-?-  
El chico abrió los ojos. Sin saber porqué, se sentía muy cansado, algo inusual en él. Lo primero que vio al abrirlos , fue a una chica, más o menos de su misma edad, observándole con curiosidad y preocupación. Era muy guapa, alta, con el pelo trenzado que le caía por detrás de los hombros y le llegaba a la cintura. Sus ojos eran verdes, de un verde profundo. El chico ojeó rápidamente la habitación. En ella se encontraban sus compañeros, Cid el piloto, y Sheera la ayudante. Volvió a centrar la atención en aquella joven, y se preguntó cómo y porqué habían llegado allí. Decidió preguntárselo a la chica personalmente. 

- ¿ donde estoy?  
- ¡ Te has despertado! dime¿ cómo te encuentras?- quiso saber la chica 

- ¿dónde estoy?- volvió a preguntar él, ignorando la atención de la chica. 

- Estás en mi casa, el palacio de la ciudad Olvidada. 

- ¿ Ciudad Olvidada¿palacio? Creí que no era más que una leyenda,... 

- Todo el mundo que nunca haya estado aquí lo cree. Está en el continente perdido, tras el bosque dormido. Por ello nadie es capaz de encontrar éste lugar. Les es más fácil decir que es una leyenda, a admitir que jamás serán capaces de llegar hasta aquí. 

- Entiendo. Dime¿por qué estoy aquí?  
- Tu nave sufrió un accidente. Tu y tus amigos estabais heridos y nosotros decidimos cuidaros - explico la joven 

- ¿Hace mucho que estoy aquí?- quiso saber el muchacho 

- Os traimos hace una hora. Tus amigos aún están inconscientes. 

- ¿ porque me siento tan cansado?- quiso saber él. 

- Te he dado un tranquilizante, parecía que estabas sufriendo mucho- 

- Gracias, te lo agradezco.  
El momento en que se miraron a los ojos fue cuando el se dio cuenta de la belleza de esta. 

Ella, observó algo extraño en sus ojos, un brillo que la fascinaba y al mismo tiempo la horrorizaba: la marca de soldado. Justo cuando se proponía a hacerle una pregunta llamaron a la puerta. Era Zack. 

-¿ Aeris¿por qué no,...?- comenzó éste pero se detuvo al ver el muchacho rubio despierto. 

- Zack, éste chico acaba de despertarse por eso no he ido a comer aún- explicó la joven princesa. 

- Ya veo, iré a avisar a los demás- dijo él. Y volviéndose hacia el chico dijo: Hay un par de cosas que necesitamos saber sobre ti y tus amigos 

- Yo me quedare aquí- dijo Aeris dedicándole una sonrisa a su novio que desapareció al instante. Aeris se volvió hacia el joven 

- ¿te encuentras mejor?-quiso saber ella.  
- Si, creo que el efecto del tranquilizante aún no ha acabado 

- Cuando ya no sea eficaz, dímelo y yo te daré otro. 

- Gracias, eh...  
- Aeris, - se presentó ella- Aeris Gainsborough 

- Yo soy Cloud Strife, y mis compañeros inconscientes se llaman Cid Higwind y Sheera Akizuki. 

- Cloud¿de donde venís? Quiero decir¿en que continente vivís? 

- Se llama continente avanzado, vivo en una gran ciudad llamada Midgar. 

- ¿trabajas?- preguntó ella con curiosidad  
- si, soy un soldad - pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y aparecieron los reyes, Zack, Nanaki y Tseng 

- Aeris¿ has averiguado algo sobre el?- preguntó Zack señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el herido 

- Se llama Cloud, vive en el continente avanzado, en la ciudad de Midgar , y sus amigos se llaman Cid y Sheera. 

- ¿Sois guerreros?- preguntó Gast a Cloud  
- si, luchamos contra monstruos que nos atacan, pero yo soy el único que pertenece a so,..comenzó Cloud pero Aeris le interrumpió. 

- Eso es, bien¿ adonde os dirigíais?- pregunto la princesa rápidamente 

- Aeris, el chico estaba intentando decir que el era el único que pertenecía a ... dijo Ifalna mirando a Cloud. 

- Si, soy el único que pertenece a...  
- Cloud¿cómo piensas volver a tu continente?- quiso saber Aeris. El muchacho se había dado cuenta de que, por alguna razón, Aeris no quería dejare acabar su frase. Decidió cambiar de tema. 

- No se cómo volveremos,.. no lo se.  
- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo Ifalna con una sonrisa 

- Se lo agradecería mucho, y mis compañeros también. 

- Es la hora de comer, Elena te traerá algo- dijo Gast a Cloud. Será mejor que descanses, aun nos tienes que explicar muchas cosas. 

- No me será difícil descansar, no tengo fuerzas . dijo Cloud mirando fijamente a Aeris. Ésta lo advirtió y le sonrió. 

- Bien, vayamos a comer, dijo Zack y todos abandonaron la habitación dejando descansar a Cloud. 

Aeris y Zack se dirigieron al comedor real donde les esperaban los reyes. La princesa decidió entablar una conversación con sus padres acerca de los heridos. 

- padre¿crees que se recuperaran pronto?  
- Aeris, ya oíste al médico. Dentro de un par de días estarán bien y podrán apañárselas solos. 

- ¿y que pasa hasta entonces?- insistió la chica 

- ¿a que te refieres?  
- Quiero decir¿qué harán hasta el día de recuperarse¿pueden quedarse? 

- Supongo que es lo único que pueden hacer. Su nave está destruida, están heridos. No tienen muchas opciones. 

- Espero que se vallan para el día de la boda- dijo Zack de pronto que había estado escuchando atentamente.- o mejor aún, antes de la fiesta. 

- La fiesta es dentro de 5 días, es imposible que se vayan para ese día, Zack. 

- Bien supongo¿dónde dormirán?  
- Hay habitaciones suficientes, una para cada uno. No hay problema. 

- Supongo que ahora tenemos invitados ¿verdad Aeris?- preguntó Zack con ironía mal disimulada. 

- Así es, Zack. Debemos ser amables con Cloud y con los otros. Ahora son NUESTROS invitados y hay que hacer que se sientan a gusto,- dicho esto, Aeris se sentó a la mesa al lado de Zack esperando la comida. 

Cloud se había quedado pensativo. El efecto del tranquilizante comenzaba a disminuir y el dolor a aumentarse. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sus amigos aun estaban inconscientes. La habitación donde se encontraba era muy elegante, normal teniendo en cuenta que era la enfermería de un palacio. Cloud intentó moverse pero la pierna le dolía enormemente. Apenas se había movido unos centímetros, todo su cuerpo se había estremecido de dolor. Cloud decidió dormir un poco pero no lo consiguió. La pierna le dolía demasiado para relajarse. Sabía que podía llamar a la joven pidiendo otro tranquilizante pero no le apetecía molestar. Aquella chica. Cloud comenzó a recordarla .Era una princesa amable , pensó. Se preguntó porqué razón no había querido dejarle decir que pertenecía al grupo de Soldado. Se lo preguntaría personalmente, más tarde. Aún necesitaba descansar. Tras varios esfuerzos lo consiguió.._ (continuará)

* * *

_


	3. Enfadados

**Enfadados**

* * *

-¿ Puedo entrar ?- quiso saber Aeris  
Aeris abrió la puerta de la enfermería con cuidado. En ella, todo seguía igual. Cloud dormía. Aeris se acercó a él y se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama de el muchacho. Tras observarle varios minutos descubrió que no tenía un sueño tranquilo. Decidió que lo mejor sería despertarle, darle otro tranquilizante y volver a dejarle descansar. Aeris sacudió con cuidado el hombro de Cloud, hasta que este abrió los ojos. Aeris le sonrió.

-¿has comido bien?- quiso saber

- si, la comida no estaba mala. - contestó Cloud aún aturdido

- me alegro. ¿quieres otro tranquilizante?  
- Bueno, yo,...  
- Eso es sí ¿verdad? - dijo la princesa al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y cogía un tranquilizante de la mesilla de noche .

- Princesa Aeris¿ porque no me has dejado decir que pertenezco a la clase de Soldado?

Aeris se detuvo en seco. Miró a Cloud, se sentó en la silla y dijo tras varios minutos de silencio:

- perteneces al ejército de Shinra¿verdad?

- Si, así es. ¿por que?  
- Sabes que mi pueblo al igual que yo somos Cetras ¿verdad?

- Si, lo se. Me lo dijiste antes. ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Soldado?

- Verás Cloud, los Cetra temen a los Shinra. Mejor dicho: los ODIAN a muerte. Manipulan la energía creada por el planeta para bienes económicos, no respetan la naturaleza,.. no qui...

- Princesa Aeris, eso no es cierto. Nosotros lo único que hacemos es darle mejor utilidad a la energía creada por el planeta. Esa energía hace funcionar los reactores que después facilitan la vida a los habitantes de todo Midgar.

- ¡mejor utilidad¡Cloud, lo que hacéis es acabar con la vida del planeta!

- No lo creo. La tierra tiene suficiente energía para todos

- ¡no es cierto! La tierra morirá por vuestra culpa, por TU culpa!

- ¡QUE¿estas diciendo que soy yo quien acaba con la vida terrestre!

- ¡Puede que no sea ahora, puede que sea dentro de 1000 años pero si la tierra llega a morir será por culpa de gente como TU!

- ¡ Yo solo hago mi trabajo! - se defendió Cloud. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

- Así que era eso. - dijo Aeris recuperando la calma. Esto solo hizo que Cloud se sintiera aun mas molesto

- ¿era el que?  
- Lo haces por dinero.- Aeris hablaba despacio, articulando cada palabra.- Solo sabes obedecer órdenes de otros a cambio de dinero. Un mercenario SIN SENTIMIENTOS. Un hombre sin futuro , una marioneta que se deja manipular por otros por el precio de ...

- ¡YA BASTA!- gritó Cloud de repente. Estaba realmente furioso con aquella Cetra.

- ¿te he ofendido?- lo siento, no era mi intención. Es sólo que no puedo soportar a la gente que acaba con la energía terrestre.

- ¡De que hablas¡No eres quien para decirme que soy una marioneta sin sentimientos¡ SI TUVIERAS QUE TRABAJAR PARA GANARTE LA VIDA ME ENTENDERÍAS!

Aeris no contestó. Se quedó pensativa, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decirle Cloud. Poco a poco una rabia interior empezó a surgir. Se sentía furiosa, indignada.

-¿Acaso crees que ser princesa no es duro¿sabes lo que es tener toda tu vida planificada¿sabes lo que significa no tener ideas propias, no poder ir a tu aire, no salir de éste palacio sin tu inseparable guardaespaldas, que te traten como a una niña toda tu vida, tener que casarte para ser reina y gobernar, tener que ocuparte de la economía y necesidades de tu pueblo!

- ¡No se lo que es pero por lo menos no debes preocuparte de la comida, de..

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó de pronto una voz. Aeris y Cloud se giraron para ver al hombre de la camilla que había hablado.

- no ocurre nada, y ahora si me disculpas iré a avisar al médico de que te has despertado - contestó rápidamente la princesa, y dicho esto abandonó la sala precipitadamente

- ¿dónde estamos? -¿qué ha pasado? - el hombre miraba perplejo a Cloud

- estamos en la enfermería del palacio - contestó tranquilamente Cloud

- ¿palacio? - el hombre no salía de su asombro

- Cid, la nave que conducías quedó reducida a cenizas. La gente de este pueblo nos vio y los reyes nos trajeron aquí

- ¡un momento¡un momento¿quieres decir que estamos en un palacio¿dónde esta Shera?

- Estoy aquí Capitán- contestó una voz. Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la mujer que había hablado

- ¡Dios mío Shera, podías haberme avisado de que algo iba mal! - gritó furioso Cid a su ayudanta

- Lo,..l o siento. Yo,..no vi que la nave se venía abajo - Lo siento realmente- shera se sentía culpable rápidamente y Cid se aprovechaba de ello sin importarle sus sentimientos.

- Bien, eso espero. ¡ey tu!- Cid se volvió hacia Cloud .¿quién era la chica que estaba contigo? no parecía muy contenta

- Es una princesa- explicó cloud -La princesa de la Ciudad de los ancianos que,...

- ¿ciudad de los ancianos¿acaso existe¿los cetras existen? - Shera no salía de su asombro

- ¡Shera, no se te ha dado permiso para hablar !- chilló el Capitán- ¡has interrumpido a Cloud!

- Lo siento- shera volvió a sonrojarse. Estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa manera por Cid

- Si, los Cetras existen- continuó Cloud- Los Cetra o los Ancianos. Viven en éste lugar, el Continente Olvidado.

- Pero aún no nos has dicho porqué la princesa estaba enfadada- dijo Shera con un hilo de voz

- Es algo personal. Mas bien, MI trabajo. A su gente no le gusta los Shinra, por eso nos hemos peleado

- Entiendo- dijo Cid- pero¿podrías ser un poco más explícito¿qué le dijiste para enfadarla?

- Nada grave, tan sólo que ser princesa no es tarea dura porque porque ,..- empezó Cloud pero se detuvo al ver la puerta abrirse y entrar en la enfermería al doctor seguido de la princesa. cloud apartó la vista y Aeris lo ignoró.

- Bien,veamos, os habéis despertado. ¿estais bien? - quiso saber el medico

- Supongo que si- contestó Cid  
- Me alegro, eso está bien, pero por si caso dejad que os vea - y dicho esto, el doctor se acercó a Shera . La examinó, hizo lo mismo con Cid y al fin ,con Cloud.

- ¿pero que,..?- el doctor parecía confuso  
- que ocurre?- quiso saber Shera  
- hace algunas horas éste muchacho parecía estar estupendamente y ahora resulta que tiene una pierna herida- contestó el medico mirando a Cloud.

- ¿estás seguro?-preguntó Shera al doctor con preocupación

- si, lo mejor será usar una venda y escayola.-contestó el doctor.Dicho y hecho Tras terminar, el doctor anunció:

- bien,parece que la escayola hará efecto.Aunque te dolerá la pierna durante un par de días más. Bueno, por lo menos ahora puedes andar.

- ¿nosotros estamos bien?-quiso saber Cid  
- estupendamente-contestó éste.y añadió:princesa¿no debíais de anunciar algo a éstas personas?

- Si. Vereis, mi padre me ha dicho que sois libres para pasearos por el palacio. Sois nuestros invitados-dijo la princesa pero sin llegar a sonreir. Aún estaba enfadada con Cloud y éste lo advirtió. –Ahora si me disculpaís me retiro. Elena os traerá la cena

- ¿no os había dicho vuestro padre que os daba permiso para invitar a cenar a vuestros invitados,princesa?-preguntó el doctor sorprendido.

- Es cierto-advirtió la princesa fingiendo haberlo olvidado- No quería admitir que habia cambiado de idea tras su disputa con Cloud.-Estáis todos invitados a cenar esta noche con nosotros. Y dicho esto la princesa abandonó la habitación.

Aeris se había quedado pensativa. Aún estaba furiosa con Cloud.¿cómo se atrevía a decirle que ella no tenía problemas?Era él el que tenía la culpa de todo-pensó con enfado. Desde pequeña sus padres la habían enseñado que los cetras protegían el planeta y que los shinra eran malvados, personas sin sentimientos. Pero por muy enfadada que estuviera con aquel soldado no le diría a nadie que era de Shinra. Si sus padres lo averiguasen lo echarían inmediatamente a patadas no sin antes castigarle. Aeris no era ese tipo de persona. Se mantendría callada durante la cena sobre ese tema. Sin comentarios. Pero no habalaría con Cloud. Satisfecha, Aeris se dirigió a su habitación

* * *

_( continuará)_


	4. Una nueva amistad

**Una nueva amistad

* * *

**

Una vez dentro decidió cambiarse para la cena. Llamó a Elena que acudió rápidamente. 

-¿qué me pongo? -preguntó la princesa muy seria. Elena lo advirtió pero no hizo comentarios 

- para la cena puede ponerse esto-contestó Elena sacando del armario una blusa verde a juego con una falda del mismo color. 

- De acuerdo-Tras cambiarse Aeris se puso unos zapatos beises y Elena se preparó para reacerle la trenza a la princesa que adornó después con un lazo verde.Al acabar, Aeris se dirigió al comedor.Allí estaban sus padres,su prometido y sus invitados. Sheera, sentada al lado de Cloud,éste, sentado al lado de Cid ,y éste último sentado al lado de Ifalna. Aeris se sentó al lado de Zack(que a su vez estaba sentado al lado de el rey) y a su vez al lado de Shera. Zack sonrió a su prometida pero ésta no reaccionó. Cloud estaba muy serio, y parecía enfadado. Ifalna decidió entablar una conversación: 

- Bien, asi que¿ya estais todos bien?-preguntó a todos sus invitados 

- Si, estamos bien-contestó Shera  
- Me alegro. Al acabar la cena, Elena os acompañará a vuestras respectivas habitaciones.Ahora sois nuestros invitados. 

- Valla, gracias-dijo Cid  
La cena transcurrió así. Todo el mundo hablaba, reía,...Aeris y Cloud no hablaban entre sí. Al acabar la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. 

Al día siguiente, al despertarse, Cloud se levantó de la cama. Hechó un vistazo a su alrededor. Su nueva habitación era enorme,con una cama, un sofá, un baño,una mesilla de noche,una alfombra y un balcón con vistas al patio principal de la Ciudad Olvidada. 

Cloud se llevó una agradable sorpresa, al comprobar que su desayuno estaba reposando sobre la mesilla de noche. Tras tomar el café con leche, los bizcochos, las galletas y el zumo de naranja, decidió dar un paseo por el palacio. Salió de su habitación,pasó de largo las demás habitaciones y al fín, salió al patio de la Ciudad Olvidada. Su pierna aun le dolía, por lo que tardó bastante en llegar allí. El patio era enorme .Había un lago, bancos, arboles, todo ello iluminado por el sol, un sol tan brillante que parecía artificial. Cloud quedó maravillado pero de pronto, algo captó su atención. En el lago había alguien. Alguien que parecía estar en apuros. Cloud se acercó tan rápido como pudo y vió a un niño de unos 6 o 7 años en mitad del lago intentando desesperadamente salir de allí. Cloud no dudó ni dos segundos. Se precipitó en el lago y de una brazada alcanzó al niño. Luego, se dirigió a la orilla. 

Cloud decidió llevar al niño a palacio.Allí, Gast e Ifalna acudieron rápidamente a examinar al niño. 

-¡Es Yuu, el hijo de Meiko!-exclamó Ifalna  
-Cloud ¿qué ha ocurrido?-quiso saber el rey 

Cloud les explicó cómo había encontrado al niño en el lago y cómo le había rescatado.En ese momento apareció Aeris. Al ver a Cloud frunció el ceño pero luego descubrió al niño y fue corriendo a preguntar lo ocurrido a sus padres. 

- Yuu se estaba ahogando y Cloud lo salvó-explicó Ifalna 

- Ahora será mejor que llevemos a este pequeño a la enfermería- añadió el rey abanonando la estancia seguido de su mujer y Yuu. 

Cloud estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero una voz lo detuvo: 

- Cloud, espera por favor  
Cloud se dio la vuelta y vió a la princesa  
-¿si?-preguntó con indiferencia  
-quería agradecerte haber salvado a Yuu.  
- No es nada. Se estaba ahogando, no iba a dejarle allí. Cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho 

- supongo ,... pero ,... quería disculparme por lo de ayer. Me porté como una maleducada. 

- Creo que soy yo el que debo disculparme. No debía haberla hablado así. 

- ...no, me parece que no es cierto. Tenías derecho a enfadarte conmigo. Sólo quiero que sepas que siento lo de ayer 

- yo tambien lo siento. Me gustaría disculparme- Cloud realmente lo sentía. 

- Acepto tus disculpas. Y ahora acepta tú las mías. Siento mucho haberte hablado como lo hice ayer ,Cloud 

- No es nada. Acepto tus disculpas-contestó Cloud. 

- Bien, y ahora que nos hemos perdonado¿crees que podriamos llevarnos bien?-preguntó la princesa sonriendo 

- Eso espero. Lo intentaremos¿verdad?  
- Si, claro. Bueno Cloud, y ahora¿que tal si me presentas a tus amigos? 

- ¿te refieres a Cid y a Shera? 

(Continuación de la princesa Strife,espero q os esté gustando ) 

- Si, claro¿quién sino? – Aeris sonrió, le parecía que aquel chico realmente era divertido 

- Bueno,..pues entonces ahora mismo te los presento- dijo Cloud . 

Ambos decidieron dirigirse a la habitación de invitados de palacio, donde Shera estaba conversando con Cid: 

-¡ Dios mío,Cloud¿dónde estabas¿se puede saber porque me has dejado a solas con la estúpida Shera?- Cid se dirigió a donde estaba Cloud y viendo a la princesa se sorprendió: 

- Estaba con la princesa Aeris, me ha pedido que os presente por eso estamos aquí – explicó Cloud a sus dos amigos. Aeris miró a Cid y dijo: 

- Cid¿verdad? Cloud me dijo que eras el piloto. 

- Si, soy un gran piloto. La nave se estrelló por culpa de mi ayudanta, no por mi culpa- Cid miró a Shera al decir esto último. La chica se percató de ello, y apartó la mirada.Volvía a sentirse culpable,... 

- Ha, tu debes ser la ayudanta¿verdad Shera?- le preguntó la chica a la otra mujer. 

- Si, el Capitán tiene razón,..fue por mi culpa por la que ahora estamos aquí,..causándoos problemas- se disculpó Shera tristemente. Aeris se dio cuenta de lo culpable que se sentía la otra chica e intentó animarla. 

- Vamos, no digas eso. Estoy segura de que Cid no se las apañaría sin ti¿verdad, Cid? 

- Bueno, eso también es cierto.Tengo que admitirlo, sin Shera no sería lo mismo. 

El corazón de Shera latió con fuerza al oír al Capitán. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y Aeris se dio cuenta. La princesa sonrió a Shera maliciosamente y Shera se sonrojó al comprobar lo transe que había sido. Cloud decidió cambiar de tema. 

- Bueno, ahora lo que podemos hacer.,...había pensado que podríamos practicar con la espada¿no crees ,Cid? 

- Me parece bien.Deberíamos preguntarle antes a la princesa.- y volviéndose a Aeris, Cid preguntó esperando un sí por respuesta: 

- ¿princesa¿podemos practicar con nuestras armas? 

- Si, claro. Os llevaré hasta el patio trasero, allí tendreis sitio de sobra para practicar con las armas. Mientras vosotros entrenaís, Shera y yo hablaremos de cosas de mujeres. 

- Bien, entonces vamos- Cid se dirigió a la puerta seguido de los demás. Poco tiempo después llegaron a su destino. El patio trasero, un lugar enorme al aire libre desde el cual se veían las torres reales. El patio era grande y había una armería en una esquina.La princesa decidió explicar a sus invitados lo que podían hacer ahí: 

- Cloud y Cid, aquí está la armería, podeis tomar lo que querais, nosotras dos os dejamos. Y cuidado de no haceros daño- se despidió la princesa 

- Tranquila princesa, Cid no será capaz de lastimarme- dijo Cloud mirando a Cid con un aire desafiante: 

- Bien, si tu lo dices Cloud,...de todas formas ten cuidado. No tengo ganas de volver a verte en la enfermería. 

- Si, claro. Bien, entonces hasta más tarde. 

Las dos chicas abandonaron a sus amigos y se dirigieron a palacio. Aeris decidió entablar una conversación con su compañera: 

- ¿qué te apetece hacer, Shera?- Aeris tenía curiosidad 

- no lo se, supongo que eso debería preguntárselo yo a usted - contestó Shera sin titubear 

- bueno,..eres mi invitada a si que tú decides, y no me trates de ud¿vale? 

- Como quieras, princesa. Me gusta este sitio.- Shera miró a su alrededor.El cielo, las aves, el sol,las plantas,..algo que no existía en Midgar. 

- ¿cómo es Midgar?Cloud me dijo que es una ciudad enorme,..pero aparte de eso,. 

- Midgar es distinto. Es una ciudad sin naturaleza, triste y sombría. Cloud , Cid y yo estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de ambiente. 

- ¿ Hace mucho que les conoces? 

- Bastante tiempo. Soy la ayudante de Cid desde hace casi 15 años y a Cloud lo conzco desde hace mucho tiempo también. 

Hablando, habían llegado a la habitación de la princesa. Las dos chicas se sentaron delante de la ventana contemplando las vistas: el patio donde se encontraban Cloud y Cid peleando 

- princesa¿es cierto que te casas?- Shera lo preguntó de repente y Aeris volvió a la realidad 

- si, estoy prometida. Me caso con Zack- contestó Aeris mirando su anillo de compromiso. 

- Felicidades¿estaras impaciente verdad?  
- Si, claro- Aeris contestó con una voz tan apagada que Shera se sorprendió. No parecía estar entusiasmada con su boda.- ¿y tu, Shera? 

- ¿yo?no, no estoy casada, ni tengo pareja,... 

- ¿no¿acaso no quieres a nadie?  
- Bueno,..yo,.. .- Shera figó su atención en Cid. Estaba luchando y parecía que estaba perdiendo ante Cloud. Shera suspiró y aún con su mirada en Cid respondió: 

- No puedo decírselo,..- Aeris la miro extrañada y Shera se sonrojó.¡ Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no había realizado que había hablado en voz alta!roja como un tomate, contestó: 

- Quiero decir,...que yo,...  
- Cid no sabe como te sientes, díselo.  
- !- ¡QUE! La chica miró a la princesa y dijo: 

- ¿co,..como..?  
- es evidente. Se ve que te fijas en el. Díselo Shera. 

- Pero,..yo no puedo,...ya le has oído antes, él piensa que soy una estúpida,... 

- Shera, estoy segura de que Cid no opina eso de ti. Simplemente, ese es el carácter de Cid. 

- No lo creo. Pienso que lo mejor que puedo hacer es mirar desde lejos, sin hacerme ilusiones. Por lo menos puedo verle todos los días siendo su ayudanta. 

Aeris no dijo nada. Miró por la ventana de su habitación y volvió a fijar su atención en los dos chicos que aún estaban practicando. Cid estaba atacando a Cloud ( pero con cuidado de no matarle) y éste último estaba agotado, tan cansado que parecía que se iba a rendir. La princesa fijo su atención en Cloud y le observó detenidamente. Aeris no apartó la mirada de Cloud. Se sorprendió cuando el chico levantó de pronto la mirada hacia la ventana de una de las torres reales,..y la pilló mirándole detenidamente con interés. Cloud le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y Aeris le saludó con la mano. La pricesa se había sonrojado al comprobar que Cloud la había visto. El chico de pronto adquirió una posición extraña con la espada. Se estaba concentrando. De pronto una luz emergió de él y súbitamente Cloud atacó a Cid con una fuerza increible y al acabar el ataque Cid calló al suelo agotado. Cloud volvió a mirar a la princesa y Aeris le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le aplaudía por su éxito. Shera que no había perdido detalle de la "conversación sin palabras" que habían tenido la princesa y Cloud ,miró a la chica con recelo y sospecha a la vez. 

- " Soy yo o Aeris tiene fijación por Cloud"- pensó sin apartar la mirada de Aeris." Deben de ser imaginaciones mías, Aeris es una princesa prometida y Cloud no creo que se interese por ésta chica. 

Shera volvió a mirar a Cloud: estaba saludando a Aeris. Shera miró a Aeris: le estaba sonriendo a Cloud 

- " y después de todo,...puede que me equivoque_"_

_(continuará)

* * *

_


	5. Una¿ cita?

**Una...¿cita?**

* * *

- Shera¿por qué no vamos a ver lo que hacen los chicos? y de paso así aprobechas para hacerle ver a Cid tus sentimientos- dijo la princesa al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta. Shera la siguió y al poco tiempo llegaron al patio donde los dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo hablando. 

- Ey¿ya estáis cansados de entrenar?- preguntó Aeris sonriendo 

- Si, ya le he ganado a Cid y ahora estoy descansando- dijo Cloud 

- Bien, pues nosotras también vamos a descansar- dijo Aeris al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Cloud. Shera se sentó al lado de Cid. 

- Cid¿como es posible que Cloud te gane en la batalla? deberías haberte curado a tiempo- dijo Shera al piloto. Cid la miró extrañado: 

- ¿nos has estado mirando?  
- Bueno,...yo,..comenzó la mujer pero Aeris la interrumpió 

- Si, os estabamos mirando. Nos parecía interesante la forma de luchar que teneis. 

- Princesa¿tu sabes pelear?- quiso saber Cid. Aeris no contestó. Apartó la mirada de la de Cid y contestó: 

- No,...no se pelear. Nunca me enseñaron y no tengo arma pero,... 

- ¿si?  
- Me hubiera gustado mucho saber pelear, creo que tengo fuerza suficiente para atacar y poder mágico para protegerme,..pero eso de nada me sirve ahora- acabó la princesa melancolicamente. 

Cloud miró a la chica detenidamente y se sorprendió de lo triste que se había vuelto de repente. El chico decidió animarla. 

- Si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte- se ofreció Cloud. Aeris miró al chico sorprendida. ¿en serio la enseñaría a luchar? 

- ¿e,..en serio?pero,..no tengo arma a si que,no puedes darme lecciones. De todas formas, muchas gracias Cloud.- sonríó Aeris. Era una sonrisa alegre, no triste, por lo que Cloud se alegró al ver que la había animado,..un poco. 

- ¿qué tipo de arma te gustaría?espada, arco, ballesta, vara,látigo,... 

- oh, pues una vara creo que,..-comenzó Aeris pero un beso en la mejilla la interrumpió. Se dió la vuelta y vió a Zack . 

- Aeris, es hora de la comida¿vamos?- su prometido cogió la mano de la princesa y volviéndose a los demás les dijo: 

- ¿cómo estáis?  
- Bien, gracias- contestaron los invitados.  
- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego  
- Si, bueno, adiós Cid, Shera cuida de él, y Cloud,..- Cloud la miró. 

- Hasta luego y gracias.  
Aeris y Zack se dirigieron al comedor mientras los demás se dirigían a sus cuertos. Eran las 3:00 de la tarde y todos estaban hambrientos. 

Toc, toc, toc  
-¿si?  
La chica entró en la habitación del muchacho sonriendo. Se acercó a él, mientras éste último la miraba sorprendido: 

- ¿princesa¿ocurre,..algo?- quiso saber el chico 

- no¿por que?- la chica estaba sorprendida 

- Es solo que,..¿qué estas haciendo aquí?  
- ¿te molesta?- la princesa parecía preocupda. 

- No, claro que no. ¿qué quieres?- Cloud miró a Aeris con intriga. La chica sonrió maliciosamente 

- Cloud,...¿tienes algún plan para esta tarde? 

- ¿Qué? no, por supuesto que no,..¿por qué?- el muchacho estaba sorprendido 

- ¿quieres que te enseñe el palacio?no tengo otra cosa que hacer y veo que tu tampoco. 

- Oh, vale¿les decimos a Shera y a Cid si quieren venir? 

- Claro, estoy segura de que les encantará la idea. 

Cloud fue en busca de sus amigos y les propuso la idea de la princesa. Aceptaron y los 3 invitados siguieron a su guía- la princesa Aeris. Aeris les fue mostrando las diferentes habitaciones del palacio:los cuartos, la biblioteca, el trono, el comedor, la sala de bailes,.. al cabo de un tiempo Aeris decidió enseñarles a los demás el patio con el lago cristalino. Cloud ya lo conocía pero Cid y Sheera quedaron maravillados: aquel lugar era iluminado por los rayos del sol, el lago brillaba, sus aguas eran cristalinas,..el lago rodeado de árboles preciosos, altos y majestuosos era un lugar maravilloso. Cloud decidió hacerle una pregunta a la princesa, algo que le había sorprendido: 

- Princesa Aeris, no comprendo una cosa. La noche pasada desperté en mitad de la noche pero para sorpresa mía no había oscuridad, éste sitio estaba iluminando mi ventana. ¿acaso es posible que el sol no cese de brillar durante el día y la noche? 

- Noche,...bueno, éste sitio es mágico. El sol brilla durante todo el día, puede que en otros lugares llueva, nieve o sea de noche pero éste lugar es siempre así. Es un lugar,...sagrado. 

- Increible- murmuró Cid al tiempo que encendía otro cigarro 

- ¿cómo es posible que no se vean las estrellas en el cielo?quiero decir, éste lugar es un bosque, debería de verse el cielo como en cualquier otro bosque¿no? 

- ¿estrellas?- Aeris estaba sorprendida, parecía como si no supiese de lo que estaba hablando 

- si,estrellas, astros.¿por qué?- cloud no entendía la sorpresa de la chica. 

- Yo,..nunca he visto estrellas- admitió Aeris. Los demás la miraron estupefactos. 

- ¿QUÉ¿Nunca has visto un cielo estrellado?- Shera era ahora la sorprendida. 

- No, nunca lo he visto. Nunca salgo del palacio por la noche, por lo que no conozco las ,...estrellas.¿cómo son? 

- Las estrellas son puntos brillantes en el cielo, lo iluminan por la noche junto a la luna.- cloud explicó a la princesa 

- Luna,...¿cómo es la luna?  
- Es como el sol,pero puedes mirarlo directamenet sin que te queme los ojos, es preciosa.- explicó shera 

- Oh, ya veo. Bueno, será mejor que regresemos al palacio, dentro de poco es la hora de cenar así que preparaos.- Aeris se dio media vuelta y sin esperar a los demás regresó a su casa. Los demás la sigueron en silencio. Cloud sabía que Aeris estaba triste, no había salido nunca de aquel lugar, ya se lo había dicho cuando pelearon al conocerse. Cloud tuvo una idea: enseñaría a la princesa una noche estrellada. 

Cloud se encaminó a la habitación de Aeris y tras llamar a la puerta entró en ella.La chica se sorprendió al verle pero sonrió. 

-Cloud¿qué ocurre?  
-verás¿podrías venir conmigo ésta noche después de cenar a dar una vuelta?quiero enseñarte una cosa que te gustará. 

- pues,la verdad es que no se si podré salir de noche,... 

- oh, venga princesa, quiero enseñarte la luna y las estrellas. 

- Cloud¿en serio¿lo harás¿veré la noche, la luna, las estrellas,..?- Aeris estaba ilusionada con la idea. 

- Bueno, esa es la idea, claro que para ello deberás escaparte de tu palacio y ciudad. 

- Puedo hacerlo, ya tengo 22 años, no soy una niña 

- Interesante- dijo Cloud frotándose la barbilla al tiemp que observaba a la princesa. 

- ¿Que ocurre?  
- Quien lo iba a decir. Eres más Anciana que yo. 

- Ja, ja. ¿es un chiste?  
- Puede¿pero entonces vas a venir?- cloud estaba impaciente por saber la respuesta de la chica 

- Si, ésta noche tras la cena nos vemos.  
- Te estaré esperando- finalizó Cloud antes de retirarse a su habitación. 

_(continuará)_

* * *


	6. Bajo una noche estrellada

**Bajo una noche estrellada**

* * *

cariño¿ocurre algo? – Zack se sorprendió al comprobar que Aeris no dejaba de sonreir. Estaban todos reunidos en la cena: los reyes, los príncipes y los invitados.

- No¿por qué?- preguntó Aeris sorprendida .

- Bueno,..no has dejado de sonreir desde que hemos empezado la cena

- ¿hay algo malo en eso?- la princesa aún sonreía

- no,...por supuesto que no. Es solo que supongo que tu alegría se debe a algún hecho en particular¿no?

- Puede- contestó la princesa maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que sonreía a Cloud. El chico se percató de ello y se dijo:

- " yo se a que se debe la alegría de tu novia"

Aeris y Cloud se encontraron delante de la gran puerta del palacio de la Ciudad Olvidada". Habían salido del palacio sin que nadie los viera y ahora ya estaban listos para partir. Los dos jóvenes atravesaron la Ciudad Olvidada, el bosque dormido(con la ayuda del arpa lunar de la princesa), hasta que finalmente llegaron a Ciudad Huesos. Una vez allí Cloud le dijo a la chica:

- princesa, ya casi hemos llegado. Tan solo nos falta salir de esta ciudad para que puedas ver una noche con estrellas.

- Estoy impaciente, cloud- contestó Aeris y sin esperar al muchacho, la chica abandonó Ciudad Huesos corriendo. Cloud la siguió.

Aeris quedó maravillada al verse envuelta en la oscuridad. Nunca había experimentado una sensación igual. El paisaje era tan distinto al del día. La chica miró el cielo, y al ver aquellos puntitos blancos, se dío la vuelta y le preguntó a Cloud:

- ¿estrellas verdad?  
- Si, y aquella esfera es la luna.  
- Es tan bonito.- la chica se sento en la hierba y Cloud hizo lo mismo. Ambos estuvieron mirando el firmamento estrellado durante mucho tiempo sin decir nada. Aquel ambiente era tan especial. Los dos solos, en mitad de la noche, bajo un cielo estrellado,...algo que Cloud recordaba, algo que el ya había vivido,..con otra persona.

- Cloud, gracias por haberme traído aquí, me encanta el cielo, las estrellas,..

- De nada,pero princesa¿por qué no le pides a Zack que venga contigo?

- No es buena idea, a Zack no le gustan éstas cosas supongo,..nunca me ha llevado a algún lugar especial,...puede que cambie cuando seamos marido y mujer.

- ¿ estás enamorada de él?- Cloud hizo la pregunta tan súbitamenet que la princesa no supo que contestar. Quería decir que sí, pero,...

- lo siento. Olvídalo princesa, no es de mi imcumbencia.- se disculpó Cloud al ver lo incómoda que Aeris se había sentido.

- No Cloud, no me importa. Es sólo que,..creo que sí, le quiero pero yo,..- Aeris se interrumpió.

- ¿Si?  
- Peron no estoy segura de que él sienta lo mismo por mi- contestó la princesa rápidamente. Cloud sabía que eso no era lo que ella iba a decir en un principio peron no dijo nada. Decidió cambiar de tema.

- Princesa ¿ves las estrellas¿las cosntelaciones

- ¿Constelaciones?- Aeris no entendía el significado de aquella palabra.

- Grupos de estrellas- explicó Cloud  
- Si,...es muy bonito.. nunca había oído hablar de ellas.

- ¿y de los meteoritos¿esas rocas que caen del espacio?son peligrosos si caen en la tierra.

- No ,no lo sabía Cloud.  
De pronto Aeris vió algo en el cielo que la llamó la atencióm. Era algo que había atravesado el firmamento rápidamente.

- ¡Cloud¿qué era eso!- Aeris parecía asustada.

- ¿el que?- cloud no había visto nada y no entendía el temor de la princesa.

- ¡He visto algo que atravesaba el cielo y luego desaparecía¿ y si es un meteorito?

Cloud miró el firmamento y vió lo mismo que había visto la princesa. El chico comenzó a reir

-¿ Cloud¿qué es tan gracioso?

- princesa lo que has visto no es un meteorito sino una estrella fugaz- cloud continuaba riendo y Aeris lo miró un poco molesta pero luego sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo había visto reir.Estaba tan alegre,...

- y que es eso?  
- Son estrellas que pasan velozmente, se dice que cuando se ve una estrella fugaz debes de pedir un deseo puesto que se hará realidad.

- Oh,...Cloud,..¿las estrellas mueren?quiero decir,...¿las esrellas acaban por desaparecer?

- Una cosa que he admirado siempre de las estrellas es que no pueden sustituirse unas a otras. Nunca puede saberse cuando una estrella ha muerto, pero se dice que con el paso del tiempo la estrella acabará por desaparecer . Y aunque eso sea verdad, en el lugar de aquella estrella quedará la misma luz que cuando existía. Ninguna otra estrella podrá sustituirla, ni en días ni en años. Esa estrella vivirá para siempre aunque haya desaparecido, puesto que cuando mires al cielo verás una luz. Y nunca puedes saber si esa luz es una estrella o simplemente el brillo que ha dejado la estrella para siempre. Con las personas no ocurre lo mismo. Una persona puede ser sustituida rápidamente, una persona puede ocupar el mismo lugar de otra. Pero no una estrella.- Cloud se quedó silencioso. Aeris no dijo nada. Aquellas palabras la habían emocionado.

- Cloud,..eso es bonito. Pero yo opino que no es cierto que una persona pueda reemplazar a otra.

- Supongo. Bueno, es tarde princesa, será mejor que volvamos al palacio.

- Si. Muchas gracias Cloud. Me ha encantado ésta pequeña escapada.

- De nada, princesa. Me alegra ver que te ha gustado ver el cielo.

- ¿Cloud?  
- ¿Si?  
- Llámame Aeris¿quieres?  
Cloud miró a Aeris y sonrió.  
- Aeris gracias por haber venido conmigo.  
- De nada Cloud.  
Aeris levantó la vista y miró a Cloud. El chico la estaba observando detenidamente. En ese momento los dos miraron al cielo,..y vieron una estrella fugaz. Ambos habían tenido la rapidez suficiente de pedir un deseo .Un deseo desde lo más profundo de sus corazones. Un deseo que quizás,..se cumpliría.

Zack no podía dormir. Había intentado por todos los medios descansar pero simplemente no podia. Decidió contemplar las vistas a través de su ventana. En ese momento vío a su prometida y al nuevo invitado entrando en el patio del palacio. Zack estaba sorprendido.¿qué hacía su prometida con aquel extranjero a aquellas altas horas de la noche? De pronto una rabia interior empezó a surgir y miró al muchacho rubio con rabia en sus ojos,...y temor en su corazón.

_( continuará)_

* * *


	7. Un ser misterioso

**Un ser misterioso

* * *

**

Al día siguiente, la princesa despertó felíz. Recordó su noche anterior con cloud y sonrió.Por fin había visto las estrellas y la luna. Algo que no había pensado poder hacer nunca. Aeris se levantó y bostezando abrió el armario de su habitación. Se vistió rápidamente y acto seguido se dirigió al comedor real. 

Cloud había despertado contento. Nada más abrir los ojos había recordado su noche anterior con la princesa. Tras cambiarse esperó en su habitación el desayuno. 

Aeris se sorprendió al comprobar que Zack la estaba esperando en el comedor real. El chico no la vió llegar. La princesa se acercó a él sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Zack la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió. 

- Aeris¿qué piensas hacer hoy?  
- Oh, pues,..supongo que lo de todos los días,..¿por que?- Aeris estaba sorprendida 

- Había pensado que tal vez te gustaría venir conmigo al parque ahora mismo ¿qué dices? 

- Zack¡eso es estupendo!- la chica estaba realmente contenta. Por primera vez su prometido la acompañaría a dar una vuelta. 

- Bien, entonc...  
- Señor, me han informado de que le diga que debe acudir urgentementea la ciudad, asuntos de negocios- anunció un mensajero de la corte a Zack. Zack miró a Aeris y vió la cara de desilusión que tenía. Debía elegir,..su trabajo o su prometida. 

- ¿es realmente necesario?- quiso saber la princesa esperando oir un no por respuesta. 

- Princesa, es muy urgente. Si el señor no acude,podria llegar a ocurrirle una desgracia a su fortuna. 

- Zack,...-comenzó Aeris suplicante.  
- Aeris,..yo..tengo que ir. Lo siento pero entiendelo. Es muy importante. – dicho esto Zack se levantó de su asiento, besó a la princesa y abandonó el comedor. Aeris no dijo nada. Desayunó en silencio, y se dirigió al parque donde supuestamente debería haber estado Zack.. Se sentó en un banco pensativa, y miró el lago, azul, claro y transe. Aeris se sentía herida. Sabía que dentro de poco era su boda pero,..se sentía tan distante de él. Era como si fuera un extraño para ella. De pronto la chica alzó la vista y se sorprenió al ver a Cloud mirandola con interés. El chico bajó la vista sonrojándose y Aeris sonrió. Le hizo una seña con la mano. Poco tiempo después Cloud se reunió con ella en el parque. 

- Aeris¿qué te ocurre?  
- Nada.  
- Venga, se que te ocurre algo, dímelo.  
- No es nada Cloud- sonrió la chica.  
- ¿estás segura?  
- Si. Venga, vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. 

- ¿qué¿ahora?  
- si, es pronto. Venga- la chica se levantó del banco y obligó a Cloud hacer lo mismo. 

Los dos muchachos pasearon por toda la ciudad, riendo y divirtiéndose. Era la primera vez que la princesa se sentía tan felíz. A Cloud le ocurría lo mismo. Las preocupaciones de ambos se habían desvanecido. Y todo gracias al simple hecho de estar,...el uno con el otro.(continuará) 

Shera estaba en su habitación pensando. Pensando en algo que le había dicho la princesa. Pensando en cómo podía hacerle ver a Cid sus sentimientos. Sabía que aquello era algo difícil, algo realmente duro. Cid era un hombre con un carácter tan ,...Shera suspiró. No tenía la menor idea de por qué se había llegado a enamorar de un hombre como Cid. Desde que le había conocido Cid siempre se había comportado de manera severa con ella. Aunque ella sabía que por una parte,..era culpa suya. Había sido ella quien había arruinado su sueño. Era su culpa si Cid no se había comvertido en el mejor piloto de todos los tiempos. Por haber intentado que el lanzamiento fuera perfecto, lo único que había conseguido era que Cid no hubiera despegado por temor a matarla. Pero ahora de nada le servía lamentarse. La chica abandonó su habitación y se dirigió a la de Cid ,..con el propósito de hacerle ver sus sentimientos. 

Mientras tanto, Aeris y Cloud continuaban su paseo. Habían visitado todas las tiendas de la ciudad, todas las casas, todos los parques,...pero aún les faltaba un lugar. La princesa le dijo al chico rubio: 

- Cloud, me apetece que vallamos a un stio. Venga, vamos. 

- ¿a dónde?- Cloud parecía confuso.  
- No es un lugar muy agradable pero sí interesante- y dicho esto la chica guió a Cloud hasta un edificio situado en los suburbios de la Ciudad olvidada. Era un lugar sombrío, no acogedor. La princesa se dirigió a un guarda que estaba delante de la puerta de la construcción y le ordenó que la dejaran pasar junto a su acompañante. El guarda obedeció no sin antes preguntarle: 

- Princesa¿por qué quereís visitar la prisión? 

- Es sólo que quiero mostrársela a mi amigo. 

- Pri,..¿prision?- Cloud parecía preocupado. 

- Si, Cloud. Veamos la prisión. Es la primera vez que la visito. Veamos lo que hay- Aeris tomó la mano de Cloud y le obligó a entrar con ella en aquel edificio. La prisión estaba compuesta por diversas celdas, todas ellas diminutas y sucias. La princesa fue pasando al lado de todas las celdas mirando la inscripción que había en cada una de ellas. Allí se explicaba la historia de cada preso, cual había sido su delito. Aeris y Cloud fueron leyendo todas las inscripciones hasta que leyeron una que captó su atención. Decía así. 

- " VINCENT VALENTINE CONDENADO A 65 AÑOS DE PRISIÓN POR COMETER ASESINATO TAN IMPORTANTE QUE NO ES POSIBLE MENCIONARLO. ASESINÓ SIN PIEDAD A ALGUIEN INOCENTE NO SIN ANTES TRANSFERIRLE SUS GENES DE MONSTRUO CAUSÁNDOLE UNA MUERTA LENTA Y DOLOROSA . 

Aeris miró al hombre que estaba en la celda. Aaba unos 30 años. Estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando al vacío con una expresión inexplicable. Aeris se fijó en sus ojos. Eran rojos como la sangre. Un escalofrío recorió su cuerpo. El hombre de pronto alzó la vista y vió a la chica. No se movió de su sitio ni apartó la mirada. Aeris no sabía que hacer y Cloud se percató de ello. El hombre tras varios minutos se decidió a levantarse y justo cuando se proponía a acercarse a Aeris un guarda irrumpió en la celda e hirió al hombre con su pistola. Éste último no se movía. El guarda abandonó la celda y les dijo a Cloudy a la princesa: 

- Es peligroso acercarse a las celdas. Será mejor que abandonen la prisión, por favor. 

Aeris no dijo nada. Miró al hombre que aun estaba en el suelo y se dio media vuelta seguida de Cloud. 

- toc, toc, toc.  
- ¿qué ocurre?  
- Soy yo, Capitán. ¿puedo pasar?  
- ¿Shera que quieres?  
Shera entró en la habitación de Cid..Aún no sabía que decirle. Cid la miró extrañado e impacientado. 

-¿y bien¿qué quieres? 

- capitán yo,..quería disculparme por haberle arruinado su sueño. 

- ¿qué?- Cid no salía de su asombro. Aquel incidente había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo atrás,... 

- ¿Shera que te pasa así de repente?  
- Verá,..hoy he comenzado a recordar el pasado y me he dado cuenta de lo estúpida que fui por arruinarle su sueño. Se que aún me odia por aquello pero por favor,..necesito que me perdone- Shera miró a Cid y se sorprendió al verle extrañado. 

- Shera no te odio. Ya te perdoné. Sigues siendo mi ayudanta , seguimos siendo socios.¿cómo puedes pensar que aun no te he llegado a perdonar? 

- Es la forma de dirigirse a mi que tiene. Siempre me grita, me deja en ridículo, nunca me habla amablemente,..y eso duele, Duele el saber que la persona que te está haciendo daño es la persona que ,..Shera se interrumpió de repente. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. La mujer se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitaión dejando a Cid confuso y arrepentido 

-¿Princesa? Deberíamos volver¿no crees?- el chico rubio miró a la joven Cetra que permanecía pensativa 

-si Cloud. Volvamos. Se está haciendo tarde, es hora de la comida. 

Cloud y Aeris se dirigieron en silencio al Palacio. Se sorprendieron al descubrir a Zack en la puerta principal, con aire impaciente. Al ver a los dos jóvenes, Zack se acercó a ellos y tras besar a su prometida le preguntó: 

- Aeris ¿dónde estabas¿qué hacías?  
- Estaba con Cloud en la ciudad,..¿por qué?  
- Quería haberte acompañado yo a la ciudad, cariño. 

- Tu debias hacer otras cosas, cosas más importantes¿recuerdas?- Aeris se dirigió a la puerta para entrar pero Zack la detuvo 

- Esa no es razón para que vallas con ÉL.- Al decir esto último Zack miró a Cloud con aire amenazador. 

- ¿qué?- Aeris no salía de su asombro.¿ me estás insinuando que Cloud y yo,..? 

- no te estoy insinuando nada, es sólo que creo que no deberiais pasar tanto tiempo juntos. 

- Cloud y yo somos amigos Zack, Cloud es uno de mis mejores amigos,y eso no es difícil puesto que nunca he podido hacer amistad con nadie. 

- Bien, sigue siendo su amiga pero,..-Zack se volvió hacia Cloud que había permanecido callado y le dijo:- recuerda que es MÍA, y que TÚ desaparecerás de aquí en cuanto esté lista la nave. 

- Plaff!- Aeris no había podido contener la rabia y había abofeteado a Zack. Acto seguido desapareció dentro del palacio . 

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- Zack estaba realmente furioso con Cloud. 

- ¿YO¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA!  
- ¡Por tu culpa está furiosa conmigo! - Zack miró a Cloud por última vez antes de entrar en el palacio. Cloud quedó pensativo, suspiró y decidió no seguirlos. Prefería dar una vuelta para despejarse las ideas 

( continuará)

* * *


	8. Dos problemas resueltos

**Dos problemas resueltos

* * *

**

Cloud decidió encaminarse al parque de la ciudad olvidada. Aquel lugar era tranquilo, relajante. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y miró el lago cristalino. Suspiró. Sentía que la pelea que acababan de tener la princesa y Zack era por su culpa, no debería haberse tomado la libertad de haberse ido a pasear con Aeris. Ella estaba prometida. Se casaba dentro de poco y el,...el desapareceria sin dejar rastro en poco tiempo. No tenía sentido el entrometerse entre aquella pareja. Así pues, se alejaría de la princesa. Intentaría no ser tan amable con ella. Satisfecho,cerró los ojos. Era tan relajante aquel lugar, ...el sol, los pájaros,... se sentía felíz. Se sentía en un lugar apartado de la realidad,..tan ensimismado estaba con sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado hasta él y que se había sentado a su lado. 

-Cloud,...-una voz sobresaltó al muchacho.  
- eres tu!- Cloud se alegró al ver de quien se trataba: su amigo Cid 

- oye,quería preguntarte si no has notado rara a Shera. 

- ¿rara?yo creo que está como siempre,..¿por qué lo preguntas? 

- Hoy me ha dicho cosas que me han hecho reflexionar. Se disculpó por el accidente de hace ya tanto tiempo atrás,... 

- Extraño. Ya creía que lo tenía olvidado. Pero tampoco debes preocuparte por ella, estoy seguro de que solo ha sido un sentimiento de culpabilidad que te quería transmitir 

- Pero lo más extraño es que me ha dicho que cree que la odio- Cid estaba preocupado,casi triste 

- Bueno Cid, tu siempre la tratas,..mal  
- ¿qué?yo no la trato mal,tan solo es mi carácter –se defendió Cid 

- Shera es sensible, puedes herirla, tratala mejor. 

- ¡Mira quien habla¡El entendido en mujeres!- dijo Cid con ironía. Cloud no dijo nada. 

- A propósito¿dónde está Aeris? Creia que estaba contigo,... 

- Lo estaba, pero luego fue al palacio.  
- ¿otra vez os habeis peleado? -quiso saber Cid,curioso. 

- Esta vez ha sido distinto,se ha peleado con su novio. 

- Has tenido algo que ver¿verdad?. Cid miró a Cloud sacudiendo la cabeza 

- Tan solo he ido a dar un paseo con ella. No tiene nada malo,..¿verdad? 

- Chico,..cuando se va con una preciosidad prometida,...si que tiene algo de malo un simple paseo. El muchacho está celoso,... 

- No debería. Aeris y yo tan solo somos amigos,nada mas. 

- Puede, pero Zack no lo ve asi. Mantente a distancia , no te acerques a él 

- " Lo haré pero de Aeris"- pensó Cloud y sin contestar se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó al palacio dejando a Cid pensativo. 

Aeris estaba en su habitación. Estaba furiosa con Zack.¿ Quien se creia que era para prohibirle ver a Cloud? Cloud era su amigo, se sentía a gusto con él y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a esa amistad sólo porque a su novio le había dado un ataque de celos. La Cetra suspiró. Decidió encaminarse al comedor real, ya era la hora de la comida. Por el camino se encontró con Shera. Aeris se sorprendió al ver que la mujer parecía deprimida. 

- Shera¿ocurre algo?- Aeris estaba preocupada 

- No, tan solo es,..no importa- suspiró Shera 

- Dímelo, puede que incluso logre ayudarte- se ofreció Aeris 

- Le dije a Cid como me sentía, le dije que me perdonara por mi estupidez,.. 

- ¿ en serio¿ y por qué estas tan triste' acaso él,...¿te rechazó? 

- ¿qué? Oh no, no le he dicho que le quiero, tan solo le he dicho que tengo la impresión de que me odia. Le he dicho cómo me siento 

- Me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Es mejor para los dos. Puede que ahora te trate de diferente forma- dijo Aeris ilusionada 

- Puede- Shera suspiró.  
Las dos mujeres llegaron al comedor donde todo el mundo estaba,...menos Zack. Aeris no dijo nada, tan solo se sentó a la mesa. 

-Aeris,hija¿sabes donde está Zack?- pregunto Ifalna inquieta 

- No, no lo se,... puede que aún esté molesto por nuestra pequeña discusió de antes 

- ¿discusión?- se extañó Gast  
- si ,padre, hemos discutido pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. 

Los reyes no hicieron más preguntas. La comida transcurrió en silencio. Cuando acabaron el banquete, todo el mundo se retiró. Cloud se disponía a salir de el comedor cuando una voz lo detuvo: 

- Cloud,..espera  
- ¿ Aeris? Si es por lo de antes,...-comenzó Cloud pero la princesa lo interrumpió 

- si, es por lo de antes. Quería decirte que siento que Zack te dijese aquello, no pienses que has hecho nada malo acompañandome a la ciudad,.. 

- Creo que deberias hablar con tu prometido sobre aquello, no conmigo. 

- Lo haré,..pero antes necesito asegurarme de que no estás enfadado conmigo, ni que vas a intentar alejarte de mi,..- Aeris realmente estaba preocupada. Cloud se sorprendió.¿ Acaso le había leido el pensamiento? 

- Aeris, puede que sea mejor que no nos veamos tanto,..pasa más tiempo con Zack que conmigo, el es tu prometido y yo,.. 

- Tú eres mi mejor amigo,..y me gusta estar contigo Cloud. 

- A mi tambien me gusta estar contigo, eres mi amiga, eres una persona divertida,.. pero a tu novio no le gusta vernos juntos. 

- ¿ y que pasa conmigo¿acaso no soy yo la que tengo que decidir quienes son mis amistades? 

- Aeris,... sinceramente creo que sería mejor para los dos no vern,.. 

- ¡Lo sabia¡ siempre lo consigue¡Zack siempre consigue que no tenga ni un amigo! 

- Aeris yo,..  
- No quiero oirlo Cloud.- Aeris se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación corriendo.Cloud no la siguió. Tan solo suspiró. Una voz detrás de él le sobresaltó: 

- Bien hecho- Era Zack, el prometido de la Princesa Aeris 

- No creas que me siento orgulloso de ello- dijo Cloud sécamente 

- No espero que lo estés, me gusta tu manera de despedirte de la gente. Ahora mi novia está furiosa contigo y no creo que te dirija la palabra nunca más 

- Que sepas que si vuelvo a hablar con ella es como amigo,tan sólo somos amigos. 

- Bien. Me alegra saberlo. – dicho esto Zack sonrió y abandonó a Cloud. 

Aeris estaba en su habitación, tumbada en su cama, llorando. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Zack lo había vuelto a conseguir. Había perdido a otro amigo. Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.¿ Por que¿por qué Zack debía ser siempre asi? Aeris realmente estaba deprimida, ya nada le importaba. Cloud,..se sentía tan a gusto con él. Él la había enseñado las estrellas, con él se había paseado, y ahora,.. se quería alejar de ella,..y todo por culpa de Zack. Una rabia interior empezó a surgir desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Una rabia hacia Zack, hacia el hombre que la tenía manipulada,..¿por qué debía hacer siempre lo que a él se le antojase¿por qué?. Aeris se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana de su habitación. El parque tan tranquilo, ...el sol,...y Cloud. Allí estaba Cloud, en un banco de piedra, contemplando el lago de cristalinas aguas. Aeris no lo pensó ni un segundo. Quería estar con Cloud, mirando el lago, charlando,.. la princesa abandonó su aposento y fue inmediatamente a la habitación de Zack. Quería dejarle bien claro que no estaba dispuesta a ser su muñequita de porcelana particular ni un minuto más. 

- Zack, soy yo, ábreme- ordenó Aeris con voz autoritaria 

- ¿ Aeris?cariño,... por lo que veo ya no estás enfadada y me alegro- sonrió Zack 

- es cierto, ya no estoy enfadada por que he tomado una decisión Zack 

- ¿qué has decidido?- Zack adoptó un tono serio 

- no soy ni tu esclava, ni tu mascota Zack. Soy tu prometida y te quiero. Necesito saber algo. ¿me quieres tu también a mi, Zack? 

- Aeris lo sabes. Sabes que te quiero.  
- Pues entonces comprenderás lo que voy a decirte. Quiero que me respetes, que me dejes libre. Quiero tener amigos, quiero,.. 

- ¡qué te deje libre?- Zack se enfureció de repente, fue tan repentino que Aeris se asustó 

- quiero decir que,...-comenzó Aeris pero Zack la interrumpió. 

- ¡libre para que¡para irte con quien te de la gana¿para eso!- Zack chillaba y Aeris temblaba. Jamás había visto a su prometido en tal estado 

- ¡no, tan solo quiero ser libre para poder ser normal- chilló Aeris 

- ¡Normal¡escuchame, tu eres mia, eres mi prometida y harás lo que yo te diga¿me oyes! 

Aeris no respondió. Estaba llorando incontrolablemente. Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, lágrimas calientes. En ese momnento, apareció Cloud. La princesa y Zack, que estaban fuera de la habitación de éste último, no le oyeron llegar. Tan solo cuando Aeris se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, vió al muchacho. Cloud la miró extrañado y asustado. 

-¿ Aeris¿qué,..?- pero Aeris aún llorando, se alejó rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Cloud miró a Zack furioso 

-¿Qué le has hecho?  
-No le hecho nada, tan solo es una llorona, se le pasará. 

Cloud no respondió. Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de la princesa. Llamó a la puerta mas nadie le contestó. 

- Aeris soy Cloud, ábreme.- silencio. Nadie respondió 

- Aeris, se que estás ahí. Te lo pido por favor, déjame entrar 

- Vete  
- No me voy a ír, quiero entrar  
- ¿por qué?Tu eres el que queria alejarse de mi, puedes irte 

- no me iré porque no estás bien. Me preocupo por ti ,Aeris. Pérdoname. 

- ...- silencio. Aeris no contestó.Pero abrió la puerta. Cloud miró a la princesa. Su cara estaba tan triste, sus ojos rojos, las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas,.. 

- Aeris no llores. No le hagas caso.  
- ¿cómo quieres que no le haga caso siendo mi prometido?- las lágrimas aún resbalaban por las mejillas de la joven Cetra. 

- Se que es duro,..pero intenta comprenderle, él te quiere. – aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Aeris. Toda la furia que había en su interior se desató 

- ¿Qué me quiere¿ que es querer a alguien¿acaso es tenerlo controlado todo el tiempo¿qué no tenga amigos?Zack no me quiere ,Cloud. 

- Si, él te quiere. Está celoso de todo el mundo, te quiere sólo para ti. Pero te ama.- Aeris no contestó. Ya no lloraba. Miró a Cloud detenidamente ,tan fijamente que el chico se empezó a sentir incómodo 

- Cloud, tu quieres a alguien ¿verdad?- Cloud miró a la chica sorprendido. Aquella pregunta le había cogido por sorpresa. No sabía que contestar 

- No, en realidad no- contestó simplemente. Aeris se sorprendió 

- Oh, lo decía porque pareces comprender perfectamente los sentimientos de Zack- Aeris estaba confusa 

- Creo comprender cómo se siente. Te quiere y tiene miedo a perderte- Cloud no sabía si lo que estaba diciendo a la princesa realmente lo pensaba. Pero no quería ver a Aeris triste y sabía que sus palabras la estaban animando 

- Claro,será eso. Gracias Cloud  
- ¿por qué?- Cloud se sorprendió cuando la chica le dio las gracias 

- por haberme dicho cómo se siente Zack. Y por ser mi amigo 

- de nada Aeris. Y ahora debo irme- Cloud se disponía a irse cuando se dio cuente que Aeris estaba riendo 

- ¿qué es tan gracioso?  
- No es nada . Tan solo estoy contenta,y todo gracias a ti 

Cloud sonrió. Había conseguido hacer sonreir a la muchacha. Abandonó a la Princesa en su habitación y se dirigió a la suya 

Cid estaba con Shera. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del piloto. Cid había pedido a la chica que se dirigiera a su habitación. Quería hablar con ella. 

-¿Capitán¿ que ocurre? Si es por cómo va el arreglo de la nave,... 

-no, no se trata de eso. En absoluto- Cid estaba muy serio y Shera temía lo peor 

- ¿entonces?- la pobre chica estaba muy nerviosa 

- he pensado en lo que me dijiste,..y lo siento- Shera estaba sorprendida.¿ Se estaba,..disculpando? 

- ¿qué¿qué q,.?  
- Siento haberte tratado tan duramente éstos años. Creo que tienes razón. Te he estado culpando por lo sucedido . Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo seguir asi. Shera, lo siento realmente, pérdoname- Shera no reaccionaba. Aquella declaración de Cid era increíble. Al fín la mujer se decidió a hablar 

- Capitán,le perdono, le perdono con toda mi alma 

- No nos pongamos sentimentales Shera, no quiero llorar 

- Si Capitán, y gracias- Shera sonrió. Cid se dio cuenta de lo contenta que ella estaba y también sonrió. Parecía que las cosas entre ellos empezarían a ir bien. 

_( continuará)_

* * *


	9. Una pelea divertida

**Una pelea divertida

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente, Cloud despertó temprano. Decidió dirigirse al patio de entrenamiento, le apetecía practicar con la espada. Cogió su arma y sus materias de invocación y fue al patio. Una vez allí, dejó alguna de sus materias al pie de un árbol y comenzó su entrenamiento. Estaba tan ocupado que no se dio cuenta que alguien le observaba. Bastante tiempo después, Cloud decidió descansar. Unos aplausos hicieron que se diera la vuelta. Ahí estaba la Princesa, aplaudiendo y sonriendo.

- bien hecho , Cloud  
- Aeris, ... uf,...estoy agotado- Cloud se dejó caer al suelo. Aeris se sentó a su lado

- Cloud, quiero pedirte algo  
- ¿el que?- Cloud estaba un poco mejor  
- quiero que me enseñes a pelear- Cloud miró la chica con sorpresa

- ¿quieres pelear?pero,..  
- ¿qué ocurre¿acaso no sabes enseñar?- dijo Aeris con picardía

- no tienes arma, asi que lo siento pero,..- Aeris se levantó, se agachó y cogió una especie de vara

- ¿qué decías?- preguntó Aeris. Cloud la miró y sacudió la cabeza

- ¿pretendes pelear,...con eso?- Cloud contenía la risa

- ¿acaso no me cres capaz?que sepas que esto se llama guardia Princesa y es un arma muy poderosa

- está bien ,ya tienes arma. Pero si quieres pelear también debes saber usar magia e invocar. ¿ Acaso sabes?- Aeris negó con la cabeza. Se sentó al lado de Cloud con la vara en la mano

- antes de todo debes aprender la teoría. Existen varios tipos de magia: de apoyo, de comando, de invocación,...

Cloud explicó a la princesa toda la teoría de la lucha. Aeris escuchaba con atención.

- Ahora que conoces las materias tan solo te hace falta elegir las tuyas propias- explicó Cloud a Aeris

- Pero yo no tengo magia Cloud, ...  
- Te regalo ésta materia de invocación: Shiva. Y ésta magia curativa: cura3. Y por último las materias sentir,piro3 y ,...Odín

- Genial, y ahora ,..¿empezamos la práctica?- Aeris se levantó con agilidad y ayudó a Cloud a ponerse en pie

- Bien¿qué he de hacer?- Aeris estaba ilusionada.

- Coge la vara con las dos manos- Aeris obedeció.

- ¿y ahora Cloud?  
- Ahora pégame con tu arma, estoy listo. Y recuerda: con todas tus fuerzas- Aeris miró a Cloud, luego miró su vara,..no quería herir a su amigo,.

- No puedo,..- susurró la Princesa.  
- Claro que puedes Aeris, venga, dame fuerte- Aeris suspiró, se concentró y atacó a Cloud. Cloud se hechó a reir, lo que provocó la ira de la princesa. De pronto, la chica sintió algo extraño,una rabia interior surgió de sus adentros,...una luz la rodeó. Aeris se decidió a atacar a Cloud con todas sus fuerzas,..ésta vez, tiró al chico al suelo

- Aprendes deprisa, princesa- sonrió Cloud.

- Lo se,...y ahora pelea conmigo- la expresión de cloud se volvió seria. No quería herir a la chica. Negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

- No, te haría daño,...  
- ¡Cloud! Vamos, no me importa, luchemos  
- princesa, me niego a heriros- cloud hizo una reverencia ante la chica y Aeris arqueó las cejas

- Cloud, te ordeno que luchemos. Vamos.- Aeris se puso en pose de ataque

- Está bien, tu me atacarás a mi pero yo a ti no.

- Oh, venga Cloud, deja de tratarme como a una cría,..

- De acuerdo, tu lo has querido- Cloud atacó a la princesa. Aeris esperaba sentir dolor,..pero no sintió nada. Miró a Cloud sorprendida. Cloud sonrió

- Es un truco. Atacas al enemigo pero no le causas daño.

- Asi que ahora soy tu enemiga¿eh?- Aeris sonrió maliciosamente

- Si, una enemiga muy mala  
- Si soy tan mala¿por qué no me atacas?  
- No mereces la pena  
- ¿en serio, señor Cloud?- de un movimiento rápido, la chica arrebató la espada a su contrincante. Cloud la miró perplejo

- ¿y ahora?- Aeris apuntó las armas en dirección al cuello de Cloud

- hmmm, ahora me toca a MI.-y dicho esto, Cloud consiguió quitarle la espada y la vara a la Princesa. Aeris fingió estar aterrorizada. Cloud se reía al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la Princesa con las armas en la mano. Aeris no tenía más remedio que retroceder lo que provocaba risa a su amigo.

En ese momento, Zack estaba en su habitación. Estaba reflexionando. Decidió mirar por la ventana y al hacerlo se quedó helado.¿qué estaba haciendo cloud?Zack no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos:su prometida ,..¿estaba acorralada por aquel que decia ser su amigo?Sin perder un segundo, Zack se dirigió al patio donde se encontraban Cloud y Aeris

-¡ Déjala en paz!-chilló una voz  
Aeris y Cloud se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Zack.

-¿ ocurre algo?- quiso saber Aeris. Su tono de voz hizo comprender a Zack que no se alegraba mucho de verle.

- ¿ que estaba haciendo ÉL, con una espada apuntada hacia ti?-preguntó Zack molesto. Aeris comprendió lo que había pensado Zack y decidió aclararlo todo

- Zack, Cloud y yo tan solo estabamos jugando, le he pedido a Cloud que me enseñe a pelear.

- Aeris¿para que quieres saber pelear?- Zack no entendía

- Me gustaría saber defenderme, por eso. ¿te parece mal?- a Zack le hubiese gustado decir: "que aprendas a pelear no, lo que me molesta es quien es el que te enseña"pero en lugar de eso contestó:

- No, no me molesta, pero ten cuidado. Y tú, ni se te ocurra herirla- dijo Zack a Cloud. El chico rubiio asintió con la cabeza. Zack se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Había hecho lo correcto. No podía enfadarse con Aeris con temor a que la princesa suspendiera la boda. Después de todo, la boda se celebraría en dos semanas. Y una vez que Aeris fuese su mujer, ya podría controlarla. Zack sonrió.

- "espero que disfrutes de tus días de libertad, cariño,..porque muy pronto, vas a ser realmente MÍA."

(continuará)

* * *


	10. Avalancha

**Avalancha

* * *

**

El tiempo empeoraba y los dos jóvenes estaban exhaustos de andar. La nieve caía cada vez más fuerte y la brisa soplaba haciendo temblar a Cloud y a la Princesa. El muchacho tenía que esforzarse por mantener los ojos abiertos en mitad de aquella tormenta de nieve, mientras que la chica se dejaba guiar por Cloud. Continuaron su camino hasta que de pronto, Aeris tropezó y calló al suelo. Rápidamente, Cloud la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y se dio cuenta de que Aeris se había herido en la rodilla. Vendó la rodilla de la Princesa y luego, cogío a la chica en sus brazos y la colocó sobre su espalda. El chico se ruborizó pero Aeris no se percató de ello. Cloud siguió avanzando, no sabía adonde iba, tan solo quería salir de la nada. Tras mucho esfuerzo, consiguió divisar una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos. Rápidamente, se dirigió a ella y llamó a la puerta. Un hombre negro, de aspecto amenazador, les abrió la puerta. 

-¿ que quereis?- preguntó casi molesto  
- nos hemos perdido y quisieramos entrar. Ella está herida y yo,..no puedo más. 

El hombre les invitó a pasar a su casa. Cloud se sorprendió al descubrir que el hombre no estaba solo :una mujer, dos hombres y una niña pequeña estaban en la misma casa. 

- Yo soy Barret- se presentó el hombre- y éstos son Biggs, Wedge y ella es Jesie. Ésta es mi hija, Marlene- Barret cogió a la niña en brazos y se acomodó en un sofá. Acto seguido invitó a los recien llegados a hacer lo mismo. 

- Yo soy Cloud, y ella es Aeris,la Pri,.. -Cloud dudó,no sabía si era buena idea desvelar la identidad de la Princesa. Ella era una Cetra, puede que fuese mejor no decirlo por lo que cambió de tema. 

- ¿Qué decías?- quiso saber Wedge, curioso. 

- Nada, nos hemos perdido. Aeris está herida.- En ese momento la princesa abrió los ojos. Acababa de despertar. 

- ¿C,..Cloud¿Dónde,..estamos?- Cloud sentó a la chica en un sofá. 

- Estábamos en Iciclos cuando nos perdimos en ésté area helada¿recuerdas?- explicó Cloud. Aeris asintió. Lo recordaba todo. 

- ¿Pero dónde estamos ahora?- Aeris miro extrañada alrededor suyo 

- Ellos son Barret, Wedge, Biggs , Jessie y Marlene- anunció cloud- estamos en su casa, nos han dejado pasar. 

Aeris sonrió débilmente. Aún no se encontraba del todo bien. 

- Papá, tengo hambre- se quejó de pronto la niña. Barret sonrió. 

- Jessie, me parece que hoy la cocinera no va a llegar a tiempo, hoy te toca a ti preparar la comida. 

- No es justo¿dónde se habrá metido ésta chica? 

- Dijo que daría una vuelta para asegurarse de que ningún soldado Shinra ronda por aquí cerca 

Al oir las palabras "soldado"y "Shinra", Aeris y Cloud se sobresaltaron. Barret se dirigió a los invitados: 

- cuando acabemos de comer, creo que sería mejor que regresarais a Iciclos. Os daré un mapa de la zona y llegareis sin problemas. 

Aeris y Clous asintieron. Querían llegar a la Ciudad Olvidada lo antes posible. 

- ¡ La comida está lista!- anunció Jessie desde la cocina.Todos se sentaron a la mesa incluidos Aeris y Cloud. Cloud decidió hacerle una pregunta a Barret: 

- Barret,..antes has dicho que la cocinera había ido a asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún soldado Shinra¿verdad? 

- Si,..¿por qué?  
- Los Shinra tan solo están en Midgar, no habitan en ésta zona. 

- ¡no, esa basura se forma allí, en Soldado, pero luego se extiende por el mundo, como una plaga! 

- veo que habeis oído hablar de ellos¿verdad? 

Aeris y Cloud asintieron. La conversación era interesante 

- si, lo hemos hecho. Creo que todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ellos- dijo Aeris 

- bien.esos cerdos están consiguiendo acabar con la energía terrestre, debemos detenerlos o el planeta morirá- explicó Barret furioso. 

- ¿pero que podeis hacer vosotros contra ellos?- quiso saber Aeris 

- tienes ante tus ojos a Avalancha, los miembros de Avalancha- anunció Barret orgulloso. Aeris y Cloud quedaron atónitos¡ Avalancha! Ambos habían oído hablar de ellos: eran un grupo terrorista que luchaban contra Shinra haciendo saltar los reactores 

- ¿Avalancha!- preguntaron a la vez los dos invitados 

- si, yo soy Barret, líder de Avalancha. Debemos actuar rápido o ya será demasiado tarde 

- ¿demasiado tarde para que?-preguntó Aeris sin entender 

- demasiado tarde para el mundo, para nosotros, los humanos. De momento nos hemos olvidado de los de Soldado para centranos en alguien mucho más importante: Sefirot. 

Al oír aquel nombre, Cloud se sobresaltó¿El gran Sefirot¿El sefirot por el que él había entrado en Soldado para ser como él? 

- Pero Sefirot está muerto- dijo Cloud sin dudar. Sefirot había muerto hacía tiempo, todos los medios comunicativos lo habían anunciado. 

- Eso es lo que él quiere hacer creer, pero está vivo y va a lograr su objetivo. Acabará con el planeta.- explicó Wedge 

- Encontrará la Tierra Prometida y se apoderará de ella- continuó Wedge muy serio 

- ¡Pero eso es imposible! Sólo los Cetras pueden encontrar la Tiera Prometida- dijo Aeris muy segura de si misma. Barret la observó durante unos minutos y luego dijo: 

- ¿Cetras?Si, es cierto que tan solo ellos pueden lograr acceder a esa tierra pero Jénova, ..es una Cetra. 

- ¿Jénova?- Aeris no sabía quien era aquella mujer 

- si, la madre de Sefirot: Jénova. Ella le ayudará en su búsqueda, con su ayuda Sefirot podrá llegar hasta la Tierra Prometida. Pero a sefirot eso no le basta: quiere destruir el planeta, tan solo necesita la materia negra 

- ¿materia,..negra?- se extrañó Cloud  
- la materia de destrucción final, materia tan poderosa que podrá arrasr el mundo. Pero está en lugar seguro, en un lugar desconocido. 

- ¿no es posible detener esa materia negra?- quiso saber Cloud. Estaba muy interesado en el tema 

- debe haber una manera , pero no la conocemos. Tan solo sabemos que debemos hacer algo, o Sefirot arrasará la tierra. 

Aeris y Cloud permanecieron en silencio. Acababan de saber algo realmente importante. 

- Barret, creo que debemos volver a Iciclos,..nos gustaría ayudaros a detener a Sefirot¿verdad Cloud?- preguntó la princesa esperando un si por respuesta. Cloud sabía que si ayudaba a aquel grupo, estaría traicionando a los de Soldado,pues Sefirot pertenecía a ese grupo. Pero,..no quería que Sefirot se saliese con la suya. Al fin, asintió con la cabeza. 

- Barret, si nos dices como localizaros podriamos ayudar otro día.¿ te parece bien?- Barret miró a la joven: se fiaba de ella, sabía que podía confiar en aquella chica,..pero el chico,... 

- Está bien Aeris, toma éste número de phs, si quieres localizarme llámame y di la contraseña: Gaea 

Aeri sonrió. Después de haberse despedido de todos, Aeris y Cloud decidieron volver a la Ciudad Olvidada. La nieve aún caía y el frío aún seguía. Aeris intentó andar pero el dolor aun permanecia por lo que Cloud decidió llevarla como antes. Al principio Aeris no estuvo de acuerdo, no queria que Cloud se molestase tanto, pero al ver que realmnente no había otra manera, se dejó convencer. Cloud miró el mapa que le había dado el jefe de Avalancha, y siguió las instrucciones. El frío soplaba, Aeris y Cloud se estaban congelando. La temperatura de Aeris bajó tanto, que se desmayó. Cloud estaba asustado, si no conseguía salir de ahí pronto,él tambien perdería el conocimiento y entonces,..rápidamente Cloud decidió seguir avanzando, miró el mapa,..y vió que había ido en dirección contaria. El chico realmente estaba desesperado. 

-paf, paf, paf,..-unas pisadas en la nieve. Cloud se dio la vuelta y vió la figura que emergía de la nada. Cloud no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Debía estar soñando 

_( continuará)_


	11. Reunidos

**Reunidos**

-hmmm,..-murmuró la chica. Acababa de despertar y no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Estaba en su cama, en Palacio,.. se sorprendió al descubrir a Zack delante suyo, mirándola con preocupación. Al verla despertar, Zack se alegró:

-¿estás bien cariño?  
- Zack,..¿qué ha ocurrido?¿dónde está Cloud?

Zack se sintió herido, Aeris tenía más interés en ver a Cloud que verle a él. El chico moreno pareció enfadado de pronto

- Ese imbecil por poco te mata. Fue idea suya que fueses a Iciclos, la Ciudad helada. Por su culpa te heriste en la rodilla y por poco mueres congelada.

- Zack, Cloud no tiene la culpa. Yo quería ir a las pistas de hielo, Cloud no quería pero yo,..le obligé a acompañarme. Zack, por favor, no te enfades con él.¿ Dónde está ahora?

- Estoy aquí Princesa- dijo Cloud. Aeris sonrió al verle entrar pero su sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en un gesto de sorpresa al verle entrar con una joven de unos 20 años de edad, muy guapa y atractiva. La chica tenía el pelo muy largo, oscuro y castaño, y lo llevaba en una coleta. Vestía con un top ceñido y una minifalda, ropa que resaltaba sus curvas. Aeris miró a la chica con extrañeza.¿ que estaba haciendo aquella chica con Cloud? Por su parte, la recien llegada miró a la Princesa de igual manera. Vió delante suyo una chica preciosa, de ojos esmeralda y pelo muy largo y castaño. Vestía con un camisón lila. La chica miró a Aeris con extrañeza. No parecía la misma chica que había visto en la nieve,...

- Princesa, ¿ como te encuentras?- quiso saber Cloud. El chico se acercó a la cama de Aeris y dijo a su acompañante de hacer lo mismo. La chica obedeció.

- Estoy bien Cloud. ¿Cómo conseguimos salir de la nieve?no recuerdo nada,..

- Te desmayaste y yo hubiese hecho lo mismo de no ser porque ella nos salvó. Apareció de repente y nos guió rápidamente hasta aquí.- explicó Cloud sonriendole a su amiga. Aeris quiso saber quien era aquella chica por lo que preguntó:

- Cloud, no me has presentado a tu amiga.  
- Es cierto. Princesa, ésta en Tifa Lockheart, mi amiga de la infancia y la que nos ayudó a sobrevivir. Viviamos en la misma ciudad hasta que nos separamos. Hacía años que no nos veíamos. Y Tifa, ésta es Aeris Gainsborough, Princesa Cetra de la ciudad Olvidada y una amiga.

- Encantada- dijo la Princesa sonriendole a Tifa al tiempo que estrechaba su mano

- Igualmente- contestó la otra mujer con una sonrisa.

- Tifa, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?- quiso saber Cloud. Tifa miró a Cloud con simpatía y contestó:

- Bueno, me gustaría hablar con la Princesa y contigo,..a solas- Zack se percató de la indirecta y abandonó la habitación de Aeris no sin antes haber besado a la princesa.

- ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó la princesa, interesada.

- Vereís, me gustaría saber una cosa: cuando estabais perdidos en el aréa de Gaea,...¿acaso entrasteis en una cabaña?- Aeris y Cloud asintieron. Tifa continuó:

- ¿hablasteis con Barret y los otros?  
- Si, hablamos con Avalancha- explicó Cloud. Tifa asintió.

- ¿ conocisteis a todos los miembros de Avalancha?

- No, no pudimos hablar con la cocinera- contestó Aeris.-Barret dijo que estaba dando una vuelta

- Asi que Barret os habló de mí- dijo Tifa con orgullo. Cloud no salía de su asombro.¿Su querida amiga de la infancia era miembro de uno de los grupos terroristas más famosos de la Tierra?

- ¡Tifa! Es peligroso trabajar con esa gente- le reprochó Cloud a su amiga

- Cloud, me gusta luchar contra Shinra, ellos nos arrebataron a nuestros seres queridos¿recuerdas?- Aeris se quedó de piedra.¿ shinra había matado a familiares de Cloud y él se había unido a ellos?no lo comprendía.

- Tifa,...yo,...no quiero que te ocurra nada malo- confesó Cloud. Tifa sonrió.Aeris decidió dejarles a solas.

- Creo que aquí sobro yo,. Teneis muchas cosas aque contaros, os dejo- Aeris se disponía a salir cuando recordó cómo iba vestida: con un camisón.

- Creo que será mejor que vallais al patio- sonrió Aeris.

- Princesa, te veremos después- se despidió Cloud

- Si, hasta luego .- se despidió Tifa.  
Aeris no dijo nada. Permaneció pensativa. Amigos de la infancia,... estaba segura de que estaban muy felices de volver a encontrarse. Normal teniendo en cuenta que no se veían seguramente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero Aeris estaba preocupada. No comprendía una cosa: ¿cómo era posible que Cloud perteneciera a Soldado tras saber que ellos habían sido los responsables de la muerte de alguno de sus familiares y quizas amigos?¿ Cómo se lo tomaría Tifa? ¡TIFA! Aeris cayó en la cuenta que Tifa petenecía al grupo rebelde Avalancha, los protectores del planeta, los anti- Shinra. ¿ Cómo se sentiría al saber que su amigo se había convertido en uno de ellos? La Princesa decidió que hablaría con ellos a solas, tenía que averiguar un par de cosas sobre los humanos.

Aeris se quedó pensativa. No entendía el porqué de la llegada de aquella chica la había afectado tanto. O quizás lo sabía,..pero no quería darse cuenta. No quería admitir que sentía algo por Cloud.


	12. Un adiós

**Un adiós**

* * *

Aeris observaba en silencio a los dos amigos de la infancia.Tifa no sabía la verdad sobre Clou,no sabía que él pertenecía en realidad a Shinra, a Soldado,quizás fuera mejor si lo supiera, pensaba la joven Cetra. Una parte de ella quería decírselo, la otra parte sabía que no debía meterse en asuntos que no la llamaran. Suspirando, iba a dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación, cuando una voz familiar la retuvo. 

-¿ Princesa?

Aeris se dio la vuelta: era Cloud, quien junto a Tifa, la había llamado. La otra chica permanecía quieta, sonriendo al lado de su amigo.

-Cloud, Tifa. Ahora mismo me iba a la habitación.

-Queríamos hablar contigo sobre algo- explicó Tifa con una expresión de sincera felicidad.

-¿ qué ocurre?  
-Se trata de volver a casa  
-¿ eh?

Aeris no salía de su asombro¿se iban¿Cloud se iba a ir? No sabía si chillar, reir, llorar,decidió ocultar su pena alegrándose por ello. Observó a Cloud. El chico permanecía serio, mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿os vais?  
-Yo trabajo en Avalancha, como ya os he dicho. Debo volver junto a ellos para detener a Sefirot.

- Aeris no decía nada, tenía ganas de llorar.

-Y me ha pedido que me una a ella Cloud dijo esto ultimo, en una voz casi susurrante.

-¿ te vas a unir a Avalancha?  
Cloud asintió con la cabeza. Aeris no lo podía creer.¡ Un Soldado Shinra que se une a Avalancha!

-por eso, vamos a tener que volver a nuestra vida normal. Me alegra que nos trataseis tan bien, pero ahora Cloud y yo seguiremos adelante.

La joven Cetra no decía nada. Se sentía tan desdichada¡ Cloud se suponía que se iba a quedar más tiempo! Aunque eso a ella¿ qué le importaba? Después de todo, se casaría con Zack y tarde o temprano Cloud acabaría yéndose de su lado.

-entonces os vais- era lo único que sabía decir.

-Partiremos mañana, vamos a infórmarselo a Cid y a Sheera.

-¿ cúando?  
-Ahora voy a decírselo-Tifa sonrió a Cloud y abandonó a Cloud a solas con la Princesa.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso,ninguno de los dos decía nada. Al final fue Aeris la que rompió el silencio.

-...si  
-Voy a echarte de menos.  
Cloud se sorprendió, miró a la joven extrañado.

-aunque creo que deberias decírselo.  
-¿ el qué?

Eres Soldado Shinra - Aeris miró a Cloud directamente a los ojos

-Eso era antes, ahora voy a ser de Avalancha

-Díselo, Cloud.  
-No puedo- le dio la espalda a la Princesa- me odiaría.

-Debes ser sincero  
-Escucha, es asunto mio  
-Pero  
-No creo que sea lo correcto, princesa- Cloud volvió a mirar a la chica.

-Al contrario, ES lo correcto.  
-No voy a decirselo aún, aún no.  
-¿ entonces, cuando lo harás?

-¿entonces?  
-es sólo que deberías hacerlo  
Suspirando, Cloud negó con la cabeza. No podía ni debía hacerlo.

-escucháme Princesa,Tifa no se lo tomaría bien y lo entiendo

-¿ por qué te uniste a ellos habiendote echo todo lo que te hicieron?- era algo que la joven no podía entender.

-Desde el principio te contaré lo que ocurrió.

Aeris asintió. Era todo lo que pedía.  
-hace tiempo, yo vivía en Nibelheim. Tifa era mi vecina y amiga. Crecimos juntos. A la edad de 14 decidí que quería parecerme a Sefirot, el GRAN Sefirot le llamában por aquel entonces. Me uni a Soldado,todo iba bien hasta que él se volvió loco e incendió mi ciudad natal.

Aeris escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpir.

-y yo seguí unido a Soldado. Seguí unido porque me gustaba la fama.Me sentía importante me sentía alguien.Soldado con el paso del tiempo dejó de ser lo que era, eramos los más admirados...

-comprendo Cloud.- Aeris sonrió-Pero¿ qué ocurrió para que dejases de ser Soldado?

-Eso fue hace años, exactamente cuando se nos asignó a nosotros, Soldados, el visitar una ciudad donde se iba a producir el primer lanzamiento de un Cohete. Era el primer cohete que sería lanzado al espacio, y su piloto estaba muy orgulloso. Aquella ciudad fue llamada Ciudad Cohete. Fuimos a ella acompañados del Presidente Shinra. El piloto era Cid

-Oh...  
-Si, ese dia fue cuando le conocí. Cid recibió animadamente al Presidente, quien le había prometido hacer posible su sueño: visitar el espacio. Pero el Presidente le dijo que acabábamos de descubrir a Mako, la energia más potente en el mercado,volar era innecesario. El Presidente había ido a hablar con Cid para informarle.

-¿ y qué dijo Cid?  
-No reaccionó bien. Le dijo al Presidente que era la persona más rastrera que había visto nunca. Que era un mentiroso,el Presidente Shinra le dijo que cerrara la boca, pero Cid no hizo caso.

Cloud hizo una pausa. Al cabo de cierto tiempo continuó.

-y Cid continuó a insultarle hasta que el Presidente, furioso, dio la orden

-¿ orden?  
-Soltar a los monstruos que traímos con nosotros en la ciudad

-¡ eso es terrible!  
-En cuestión de segundos toda la ciudad estaba plagada de monstruos. Por supuesto el cobarde del Presidente huyó en su helicóptero acompañado por aquellos Soldados que habían obedecido la orden de soltar a las bestias. A mi, y a otros compañeros que nos habíamos negado a hacerlo, nos abandonó en medio de aquel escándalo.

-¿ y qué...ocurrió?

A mi alrededor todo eran gritos, sollozos,las víctimas no eran gente armada sino gente , la mayoría niños y ancianos, que no tenían nada con qué protegerse.En aquel momento mi mente no pensaba con claridad pero sabía que debía ayudar,.tenía armas, por lo que ataqué a los monstruos , uno por uno, hize un gran trabajo.La gente me miraba con esperanza, otros de mis compañeros de Soldadome imitaron, en pocos momentos habíamos acabado con todos los mosntruos. Hubo víctimas pero la mayoría de la gente sobrevivió.

Entonces apareció de nuevo el Presidente Shinra, quien me llamó traidor por haber ayudado a aquella gente,dio la orden a mis compañeros de que me disparasen,yo ya pensaba que iba a morir pero entonces alguién apareció. Era Cid, el piloto, quien consiguió atraer la atención de la gente gritando que había mas monstruos. Corriendo de nuevo, se olvidaron de mi,Cid me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me dio las gracias por haber ayudado. Me cobijó en su casa, el Presidente Shinra decidió irse y a partir de aquel día viví con Cid y su ayudanta, Shera. La gente de aquella ciudad me acogió muy bien. Pero a Cid le encantaba viajar, por lo que decidimos ir de ciudad en ciudad en su nave, Viento Fuerte. Hasta que te conocí. Ya sabes el resto.

-eres muy valiente Cloud.  
-¿ eh?  
-Decidiste arriesgarte a salvar a aquella gente inocente, aun sabiendo que ibas en contra de Soldado.

-No podía dejarles morir  
-Me equivoqué contigo, cuado te dije hace tiempo que no te importaba nada.

-Aeris, eso es pasado. No quiero hablar de ello.

-Hm,pero Cloud¿ por qué no le cuentas a Tifa lo que acabas de decirme? Estoy segura de que lo entendería.

-No puedo,creo que voy a ir a hablar con ella de otras cosas. Hasta luego Aeris.Y gracias por escuchar.

Aeris no dijo nada, le observó mientras se alejaba. Una voz la sobresaltó. Era Tifa.

-¿Princesa?  
-Tifa  
-¿ has visto a Cloud?  
-Si, me ha dicho que iba a buscarte, quería hablar contigo.

-Oh, será acerca del viaje. Nos vamos en poco tiempo.

-¿ cuando era? - la joven no tenía ganas de perder de vista a Cloud para siempre.

-Le voy a comentar a Cloud el irnos,ésta misma noche.

El mundo parecía que se le veía abajo a Aeris al oir aquellas palabras. ¿ Esa misma noche?

-tan¿ pronto?  
-Si, he quedado con Barret y los demás miembros de Avalancha que mañana por la mañana comienza nuestro viaje, asi que sería preciso salir de aquí ésta noche.

-¿ viaje?  
Tifa asintió.  
-Sefirot parece ser que ésta vivo. Es una amenaza para el planeta.Debemos detenerle.

Aeris estaba pensativa,una idea cruzó su mente de pronto, una idea un tanto alocada pero quizás funcionase.

-Tifa¿ puedo ir yo también?  
Tifa la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. ¿ De qué estaba hablando?

-¿ qué?  
-Tifa, puedo ayudar y podría seros de ayuda  
-Pero eres una Princesa y no creo que  
-Por favor Tifa. Es algo que me concierne. Si el planeta está en peligro, éste sitio también lo está y debo ayudar a mi pueblo

-Lo siento pero no necesitamos a nadie más.  
Aeris se sentía herida. ¿ Por qué no quería que ella fuese también?

-Tifa no seré un agobio, se pelear  
- ¿ pelear?  
- Si, Cloud me enseñó  
- Oh vamos, eso no es pelear. Seguro que Cloud lo hizo para que te sintieras contenta, nada más.

Aquellas palabras hirieron a Aeris.  
-el me dijo que lo hacía bien  
-Así es Cloud, dice cosas para no herir a los demás , aunque no las piense es capaz de hacerle caso a cualquiera aunque por dento no tenga ni ganas aunque a mi me cuenta todo

Al oir aquello una rabia surgió en Aeris.

-¿ de qué hablas?  
-Estoy diciendo que no puedes sernos útil  
-Oh, ya veo. Cloud te lo cuenta todo¿no?  
-Asi es.  
-¿Entonces por qué no te hadicho que siguió unido a Soldado después de lo de Sefirot?

-¿ qué?  
Aeris sabía que no debía haberlo dicho pero demasiado tarde,Tifa la observaba como si acabasen de darla una bofetada

-¡ no te creo!- Tifa salió corriendo,la Princesa sólo la observó. Sabía que Cloud iba a estar furioso...

Tifa entró en la habitación de Cloud furiosa, al verla Cloud sonrió , pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver su cara.

-Tifa, te he estado buscando  
-Mira quien está aquí, aquel que dice ser tu amigo pero se alía con el enemigo, verdad¿ Soldado Cloud?

Cloud sabía que Aeris había hablado conTifa, sintió rabia.

-Tifa, no iba a decírtelo porque  
-A mi no pero a ella si.  
-No te lo dije porque sabía que te enfadarías y lo siento. Al menos dejame explicártelo.

Tifa se cruzó de brazos. A medida que Cloud hablaba, se iba calmando.

-¿ era por eso?  
- si , lo siento Tifa  
- está bien- sonrió.  
- ¿ me perdonas?  
- te perdono  
-¿ cuando nos vamos?  
- al final creo que ésta noche.  
- ¿ tan pronto?  
-si  
-vamos a hacérselo saber a todos.

Ninguno de los dos advirtió los ojos esmeralda que los observaban son tristeza.

_( continuará)_

* * *


	13. la última superviviente

**La última superviviente**

Todos fueron reunidos en el salón real. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría, pero acudieron interesados. Los invitados debían anunciar algo importante. Cuando estuvieron todos, fue Cloud quien tomó la palabra: 

- " majestades, gracias por habernos acojido tan bien pero debemos regresar" 

- " lo entendemos"- sonrió Ifalna, pero advirtió la cara de su hija: no parecía feliz. 

- " y yo...voy"  
Todos se giraron para ver quién había hablado. ¡ No podía ser, era la Princesa Aeris!Todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca. 

- " ¿ Qué?- Zack no se lo creía.  
- " quiero ayudar a detener a Sefirot"- prosiguió la joven. 

- " eres una Princesa"- exclamó Gast.  
-" por eso, es mi deber ayudar a mi pueblo...por favor... 

Zack negó con la cabeza.  
- " No".  
Aeris miró suplicante a Tifa, Cloud,Cid y Shera. Sus ojos se posaron en Cloud. 

- " por favor..."  
Cloud se sentía incómodo, pero aún estaba furioso por lo de antes. Aeris había contado su secreto a Tifa... 

-" lo siento"  
Esas fueron sus palabras. Aeris le miró dolida...no quería su ayuda...porque la odiaba... 

- " ¡ ya te lo dije Aeris, no vas a ningun sitio!- volvió a decir su prometido. 

- " Si, hija..."- Ifalna asintió.  
Aeris no replicó, tan solo echó a correr, llorando, hasta encerrarse en su habitación. 

Aeris, hija- susurró la reina mirando preocupada a su marido. 

-falna sabes que es lo correcto, no queremos que corra peligro 

-Bueno, entonces¿ cúando nos vamos?- preguntó Tifa con aire inocente. 

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella; Tifa sonrió y repitió la pregunta. 

-Barret nos está esperando -prosiguió Tifa.  
-Si- Cloud no parecía muy convencido. Estaba preocupado al ver que Aeris se había ido llorando. 

-Entonces vamos - Tifa se despidió de todos con la mano y se dispuso a abandonar el palacio. Cid y Shera fueron tras ella, aunque no convencidos. El último era Cloud, iba a segurilos pero entonces se giró, y miró a los reyes: 

-Ella ¿ estará bien?  
-Cloud, ella es una Princesa,una Cetra importante, no puede acompañaros,lo entenderá - sonrió la reina al muchacho preocupado. 

-No obstante,podríais decirla que¿siento mucho todo? En serio 

-Claro, Cloud, se lo diremos.- contestó el rey. 

-Si -contestó Zack.  
-Bien, entonces nos vamos  
-Ayudad al planeta y cuando lo hagais hecho volved y traernos las buenas noticias, estoy segura que a Aeris le alegrará 

-Si, claro. Bueno,gracias de nuevo y hasta siempre. 

Cloud echó un último vistazo a todos los reunidos , antes de abandonar el palacio real y dirigirse a donde le aguardaban sus compañeros. La nave estaba en perfectas condiciones para el despliegue. Con un último adiós, Cloud subió a bordo despidiéndose en silencio de aquel que había sido su hogar durante casi cuatro meses.. 

Aeris estaba sola, en su cuarto, llorando en silencio, se habían ido sin ella,la habían dejado sola, la habían ignorado por completo,recordó la fría mirada de Cloud y sus palabras y eso sólo provocó que más lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. 

"se fue sin despedirse,se ha ido para siempre y no quieren que yo ayude" 

La chica no podía parar de llorar y pensar en lo que sería su futuro. 

" me casaré con Zack , eso es mi futuro,casarme con alguien al que no quiero solo porque mis padres crean que sea lo mejor para mi" 

Al fin lo había admitido. Que ella no quería a Zack,que ella nunca sería feliz a su lado 

"¿ qué voy a hacer? - se desesperaba . soy una Cetra, una Princesa y me gustaría ayudar al planeta,siento que por primera vez en mi vida haría algo útil pero se han ido,me han dejado" 

De nuevo el llanto se apoderó de ella, ésta vez más fuerte y continuo.Cuando hubo llorado tanto que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, Aeris se secó el rostro con las manos y decidió dar una vuelta para despejarse. No quería que nadie la viera salir del palacio, no estaba de humor para hablar ni con sus padres ni con Zack ,solo quería dar un paseo. 

-hace mucho que no veo a Budenhaguen - se dijo la chica . creo que iré a hacerle una visita 

Animada al pensar en esto, la Princesa tuvo mucho cuidado en abandonar su casa sin ser vista. Una vez fuera, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Cloud en esos momentos. 

" hace tiempo que se ha ido" - apartó rápidamente éstos pensamientos de su mente y se dirigió a casa del viejo Budenhaguen. Para ello, tuvo primero que pasar al lado del lago de la ciudad , y después, pudo ver muchas casas, gente, voces 

Al fin, apartada de las demás casas, pudo divisar la de Budenhaguen. Llamó a la puerta , no contestó nadie. 

"extraño "- se dijo la chica. Siempre había estado en casa, ni una vez le había pasado llamar a la puerta y que no contestase. 

-estará ¿ abierto? - Aeris intentó abrir la puerta, estaba abierta. Decidió entrar y esperarle dentro. Era la primera vez que entraba en su casa,era acojedora. Bastante pequeña pero acojedora. Aeris decidió sentarse en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. Esperó durantes unos minutos y entonces algo la llamó la atención: había una estantería, con algunos libros..eran libros antiguos, pensó la joven. Se levantó de su sitio para examinarlos: los títulos no le eran familares -ahora que lo pienso, se dijo la chica, -en el palacio no hay casi libros,. La Princesa observó con curiosidad los títulos tan poco comunes de los libros: -Jénova: la crisis del cielo-, -os protectores del planeta-, - nómadas en el planeta-, -informes del Profesor Gast -, - la vida del planeta-y muchos otros más. Pero Aeris se fijó especialmente en el titulado: -Informes del Profesor Gast -. 

"¿ acaso es una coincidencia que se llame como mi padre?" 

La joven tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo examinó: no era un libro, más bien eran varias hojas , eran archivos que parecía un diario . Aeris lo abrió y comenzó a leer por la primera página: 

La joven tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo examinó: no era un libro, más bien eran varias hojas , eran archivos que parecía un diario . Aeris lo abrió y comenzó a leer por la primera página: 

-Se sabe que hace mucho tiempo, hace más de 1000 años, algo cayó del cielo cerca del continente norte, creando un gran cráter y una herida en el planeta-. 

-Eso no lo sabía yo- , se dijo Aeris mientras continuaba leyendo . 

-a lo que cayó del Cielo se le denominó Crisis del Cielo. Había herido al planeta pero se acercó a los habitantes del mismo y les contagió el virus que traía consigo: aquellos habitantes murieron, exceptuando unos pocos, entre ellos Ifalna Gainsborough . 

A Aeris se le agrandaron los ojos. ¿ Ifalna, su madre? 

-Ifalna Gainsborough sobrevivió, junto a otros pocos seres de su especie . Éstos consiguieron vencer a la Crisis del Cielo, encerrándola para siempre, aunque no consiguieron matarla. El planeta sintiéndose a salvo, decidió poner a dormir a unas Armas que previamente había construido para salvarse. A lo largo del tiempo, los habitantes del planeta fueron muriendo, y la única superviviente fue Ifalna Gainsborough, ya que era la más joven de los supervivientes. 

Aeris leía y no entendia nada. Continuó su lectura, cada vez más interesada. 

-Ifalna Gainsborough se convirtió en la útima de su especie; como he dicho antes; se sabe que años más tarde, a los veinti dos años, veinti tres, fue a vivir a una pequeña ciudad llamada Iciclos, situada en el Continente Norte. 

- pero si ella no había salido nunca de aquí-se decía Aeris. 

- Allí conocería a su marido, el Pofesor Gast, un famoso ciéntifico involucrado en el Proyecto Jénova . Oh, si, el Proyecto Jénova,aquello a lo que llamaron - la crisis del Cielo- algunos, otros lo llamaron Jénova. Lo devolvieron a la vida, no sabían lo que hacían,Gast fue responsable;bueno, yo también trabajaba con él, no puedo criticarlo mucho,mejor dicho, devolvimos a la vida a ese ser, creíamos que era lo mejor,pero lo único que hicimos fue crear una amenaza para el planeta. Si,y no nos bastó con eso, sino que a partir de aquella cosa ayudé a crear un monstruo,pobre niño, el pequeño Sefirot- 

Aeris se sentía mareada. Cada vez estaba más confusa. 

- si, Jénova fue liberada, querrá matar a todo el que se interponga en su camino, querrá gobernar,bueno, lo que iba diciendo era que Ifalna y el Profesor Gast se retiraron a vivir a Icilos. Yo me retiré a vivir a Costa del Sol, necesitaba olvidarme de Shinra, no quería saber más con ellos,aunque siempre seguí siendo amigo de Gast, si, era un buen hombre. 

Ifalna y Gast hablaban mucho de la Crisis del Cielo, como me decían, me contaban que estaba preocupados de lo que podía llegarle a suceder al planeta,bueno, esos dos se enamoraron¡ lo veia venir! Y tuvieron una niña,si, la pequeña Aeris. 

A Aeris por poco se le cae el libro de las manos. Estaba sudando;necesitaba saber más. 

-oh, Aeris, la querían tanto sus padres;además, era especial. Ella era parte de Ifalna ,de su raza, y parte de mi raza, de la del Profesor Gast;recuerdo que un día me hicieron ir a su casa y me pidieron un favor;favor;un enorme favor;me dijeron que sentían que sus vidas acabarían pronto, yo les pregunté de qué estaban hablando y me rogaron que cuidase a su niña si algo les pasaba a ellos, que me hiciese responsable de Aeris;yo por supuesto, les di mi apoyo;me dijeron que cuidase bien de Aeris y que nunca supiera la verdad , que nunca supiera que ella era una Cetra.La última Cetra. 

-¿ eh? - aquello desconcertó a Aeris por completo. ¿ De qué estaba hablando? 

-me dijeron que por favor, apartara Aeris del mundo real que tuviera ua vida normal, que no supiera la verdad sobre su pasado , porque estaría en peligro. Quise saber de qué estaban hablando, Ifalna me explicó que como última Cetra, sería su misión quizás algun día la de salvar al planeta y que quizás sonaba egoísta pero ella no deseaba eso. Deseaba una vida normal y acepté, les dije que no sabía cómo pero les prometí que Aeris nunca sabría la verdad, que estaría siempre a salvo;esa misma noche los asesinó alguien;seguramente Shinra;está claro. Al día siguiente los encontré en la casa;fue duro;pero la niña estaba a salvo escondida donde me dijo Ifalna que lo estaría si sentía peligro.La tomé entre mis brazos.Aeris, la última Cetra, la última Anciana.Debía hacerme cargo de ella;a mi esposa no le importaría;dspues de todo, no teníamos hijos.Ahora si, nuestra pequeña hija Aeris. Mi esposa la tomó cariño nada más tomarla en brazos;protegerla;de Shinra.Protegerla de saber la verdad sobre su identidad y fue entonces cuando se nos ocurrió: si, era la solución. Crearíamos una Ciudad , una Ciudad Alejada de todo;la Ciudad Olvidada.- 

Aeris no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. 

-si , viviríamos allí con Aeris, sería nuestra hija,llevaríamos a amigos y parientes para vivir con nosotros, seríamos una Ciudad Feliz. Aeris estaría segura;protegida.Decidi que esa era la solución. Mi esposa y yo tomamos la decisión de hacernos pasar por Cetras, todo seríamos Cetras y Aeris no tendría contacto nunca con el mundo exterior.Si eso sucedía , ella acabaría sabiendo la verdad, sabría que era la última Cetra y la que podría detener a Jénova;eso me lo dijo Ifalna. No sabía ella tampoco como, pero Aeris podría hacerlo,aunque quizás resultase herida, por eso no podia permitir que---bueno, el caso es que, incluso en la Ciudad Olvidada, existía el riesgo que al hacerse mayor, la niña intentase salir de la ciudad.De ahí la idea de hacernos pasar por los reyes de la Ciudad. Aunque, la verdad, es que ella si que es una auténtica Princesa;Ifalna lo dijo.No una Princesa humana, sino una Princesa Cetra porque el planeta lo había dicho asi: que sería la última de su especie y por lo tanto eso la convertía en -la Princesa Salvadora-, asi la llamaría el planeta.oh, si;los reyes;ella la Princesa;haríamos que se casase con un joven, con algun joven,quizás con Zack.Si, con Zack. Asi, como Princesa, más adelante reina, no podría abandonar nunca ésta ciudad, no podría herirse.Despues de todo, se lo prometí a sus padres: que ella no se haria daño nunca.- 

Aeris estaba temblando, lo que acababa de descubrir la había dejado helada. Aún había algo más : 

- y en cuanto a mi nombre, decidimos que en homenaje a Gast e Ifalna, mi esposa y yo tomaríamos sus nombres;mi esposa Heather, y yo Douglas. 

Pd: Aeris siempre estará a salvo,nunca correrá el peligro de querer enfrentarse a Jénova;la queremos demasiado como para permitirlo, si fuera nuestra hija, no podríamos quererla más. 

Douglas. 

La joven estaba paralizada. Era todo una mentira,casi todo,ella era la última Cera, sus padres eran humanos, la Ciudad era un escenario, y su prometido,era todo falso. Falso. 

- pero ahora sé la verdad -suspiró la joven - y aunque resulte herida,voy a destruir a Jénova,y a Sefirot-. 

Con éstos pensamientos, la joven salió corriendo de la casa a velocidad increíble, llevándose el libro que guardaba tantos secretos, dispuesta a abandonar la Ciudad Olvidada ese mismo día. 

_(continuará)_


End file.
